Just Friends
by Potter0Lover
Summary: People come and go but friends last forever. But, can Ephram and Amy ever be 'Just Friends?
1. Welcome To Everwood

Chapter 1

Welcome To Everwood.

It was an ordinary day in Everwood, Colorado, Ephram Brown woke up farely late seen as it was Saturday, he would have slept longer but he could hear his father screaming his name from downstairs, these days Ephram and Dr Brown got on a little bit better then when the first came to Everwood, Ephram appreciated that he's father was at least trying to re-right the mistakes of the past. But something inside of him, still would not forgive Dr Brown. And he knew aswell as his father knew, it would take a long time before they can have the normal Father/Son relationship.

"EPHRAM" Dr Brown screamed, frustration in his voice. He had something important to tell Ephram and he needed to get to work in 10 minutes.

"I'm awake Dad, I'll be down in a minute" Ephram shouted, passing Delia as he walked to the bathroom. Ephram yawned as he washed his face and got changed. Ten minutes later he was stomping down the stairs into the kitchen, his father and Delia were sitting at the table. Delia was eating cereal and Dr Brown was reading Everwood Pinecone.

"What did you want? I was having a nightmare and just when I was about to chop the monsters head of, you scream at me" Ephram said, sarcastically sitting down and grabbing the cereal.

" I need you to do me a favour?" Dr Brown replied, acting as if he didn't care for his son's sarcasm.

"I'm not handing out pamphlets for the Thaw Festival ok, get Delia to do it, I'm sure she'll have a ball, and besides no-ones gonna say no to a little girl"

Dr Brown smirked, he couldn't help but admire his son's witty personality.

"I'm already on it, Ephy" Delia said, smiling broadly and annoying Ephram with his childhood nickname.

"Don't call me that" Ephram said, shooting daggers at her from across the table.

"Don't call him that Delia please" Dr Brown said, putting the cereal away. "Thank you, That's not the favour Ephram"

"Then what is?" Ephram asked, looking up at him with curiousity.

"Nina's neice, Thalia, is coming into town for a couple weeks, I have an appoinment with her at 12:30 tomorrow. I was wondering if you could show her around afterwards, she's your age and Nina say's she's pretty, smart and very musical, so you have something in common, that's if your not doing anything?"

Ephram couldn't decide, hang out in this big, heep of a house all weekend, or show a talented and beatiful teenage girl around an endless huff-beat town, I think you know which one he chose.

Outside Nina's house a BMW Convertable pulled up and out stepped a beatiful, black haired girl with red streaks and a nose ring, she was wearing rings on every second finger, a cross necklace, long baggy army pants, a white t-shirt with red graffity and a T on it. Her messily curly hair was held away from her eyes with her sunglasses and she chewed on a peice of gum. Locking the car, she left her suitcases and stuff in it as she walked up towards Nina's house, as she approached the porch the door swang open and Sam came running out.

"Thalia, Thalia" He repeated excitedly, running and jumping into her arms.

"Hey Sport, How long has it been since I've seen you?. Three, Four years, You sure have grown, soon enough you'll be too.., hold on hold on"

She put him down and he turned around smiling from ear to ear at her, she held her back and feel on the ground.

"Did I break your back again?"

"Only a fraction, You ELEPHANT" She squealed pulling him too ground and tickling him. He screamed for her too stop, but she kept on going until Nina came out.

"Hey Thalia, Did Sam break your back again?"

Nina asked picking Sam off the ground, he turned and ran towards the back of the house.

"Yep, I think I need another operation, damn it" The both laughed as the exchanged hugs.

"God, have you grown, whoa, your father let you get a nose ring" Thalia smirked and followed Nina inside.

"Nope, but once I told him it was unexchangeable he calmed down and admired it for about three hours" Nina laughed, her face expression changing to a concerned one. She shut the door and became all serious.

"You know why they sent you here don't you?"

Thalia closed her eyes and sat on the couch, Nina followed pursuit. "Yeah, they think I'm a junkie like Davie" She said, looking down at her hands.

"No" Nina said trying to comfort her. "There just worried about you thats all, they lost Davie too, and they don't want to lose you aswell" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, Mum and Dad don't give two shits that Davie's dead, there just afraid I might ruin there membership at the country club"

Nina nodded, she knew it was true, her sister never cared for anyone but herself, both Nina and Thalia had given up trying to make them both see that theyw ere humens who need respect also, but Thalia's Mum and Dad lived in there own world and no matter how much Thalia trys, she'll never have the loving parents she always wanted and if she say's anything, they just say she's over-reacting or delusional.

"Enough drama, your free to do what you please as long as it's no Drugs.." Nina stated. "Or alchohol or sex, yes Nina, I know the drill" Thalia said, as if she had heard it all before. Nina nodded slowly, smiling innocenty and loving to Thalia.

"Your a nice girl Thalia, don't let the wrong in your life change who your destined to became." Thalia rolled her eyes and Nina sighed and walked away.

Thalia got up and looked outside the window, the sun was out, unusual for Everwood

."This is wrong on so many levels" Thalia said to herself, she turned around and walked back to the couch and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Ok, If you have any problems call me, ok?" Nina said, smiling. Thalia nodded and got out of the car. She looked up and read the sign. Dr Browns Privite Practice. Scrunching up her nose she contempted to turna round and walk around the town for a while but she thought of her mother and remembered what she said before Thalia left LA.

Flashback- "If you do everything your suppose to and be a good girl we promise to make it to your recital in July" End Flashback-

Thalia nodded and made her way into the Building. There were a couple people waiting and they watched her cross the room like she was a UFO or an alian. She walked up to a desk were an old lady sat rearranging files. She looked up and it read EDNA on her anme tag. "Can I help you?"

Edna asked politely, Thalia looked around once more and glared at them then looked back to Edna. "I'm here to see Dr Brown." Edna nodded, and looked her up and down.

"Do you have an appointment?" Edna asked in the same polite tone, that was beginning to frustrate Thalia.

"Would I be standing here if I didn't?" Edna was taking back by her harsh tone, and she snorted. "No, I guess not"

Thalia instantly felt bad and she was about to apoligise until a tall man with a beard walked up next to her.

"Edna is Nina's neice here yet?" He asked in the same polite tone that Edna previously talked to Thalia in, and it made Thalia feel a whole lot worse, and she didn't know why. "I'm Nina's neice"

Thalia said louder then expected and everyone turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows and looked around at the patients, frustrated she turned on her heel and faced them

"Do you have a problem?... oh I'm sorry of course you do, your in a doctors office, obviously. After your finished here I recommend you sign up for a class on minding your own business it will make you more attractive seen as eavesdropping isn't gonna win you a gold star." Dr Brown's eyes widened and he looked at Edna both of them worried and impressed.

"Ok, Thalia can you follow me into my office please" Thalia nodded and Dr Brown mouthed sorry to the room, who all looked extremely insulted. But two of them in the corner were blown away, those two were Ephram Brown and Bright Abbott.


	2. Mizunderztood

Chapter 2

Mizunderztood...(or just a bitch?)

_Have you ever, ever been misunderstood._

Like the people judge you but they don't have a clue.

They'll never know unless you let them in

At the rate your going, it'll never happen.

"That was a impressive display of sarcastic intelligiance, Miss Jones". Dr Brown complimented, shutting the door and indicating for her to sit down. She nodded, and plomped in the chair facing Dr Brown's.

"Thank-you Dr Brown, and my name is Thalia."

He nodded understandingly as he sat down. "So where on first name basis, that's a good start."

Thalia nodded. "Actually, you calling me Miss Jones would take me too an extint were I might drive myself to commit suicide on your neatly polished floor"

She smiled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You remind me fo my son, every second word out of his mouth is sarcasm, as well"

"Must drive you crazy". She asked, turning her head to face the window.

Dr Brown nodded. "Well, I have some compulsary questions that your..."

"I'm not on drugs, I'm stilll a virgin, I've only ever drunk once, the only thing mentally wrong with me is that I have lack of patience and concentration." Thalia said, in one breath.

_She never fails to impress,_ Dr Brown thought to himself.

"Ok, well is there anything on your mind, your mother seems worried that you might be handling the situation a little too.." Thalia sighed.

"Dr Brown, there is abosuletly nothing wrong with me, my mother just wants to update her concience by checking up on me every Thursday. So can you just say, "Yeah, your fine, Healthy, Happy and then let me go?"

Dr Brown stood up and walked around and sat in front of Thalia. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, my wife died two years ago, it was hard at first and everyday all I wanted was for someone to tell me it was all a bad dream, but I didn't lose control.."

"I haven't lost control." Thalia snapped back "I know I'm different, but I was just tired of being perfect to keep my parents happy, this is who I am. Davie didn't hide what he wanted from life and now I don't want to..I haven't lost control"

Dr Brown nodded "Of course, but as I was saying. I sat down and looked at my life to that point and I realized that I had been taking it for granted. I worked day and night. Rarely kept any promise I made to my two kids and led my wife to have an affair, and I've been paying for it every since the accident. Trying to get my son to give me another chance, on top off all the other chances he's given me,"

"Your point is?" Thalia said, trying hard not to care for this strangers pain. "Are you trying to tell me that it took your wife dieing for you to see that everything you've ever wanted is everything you had but you just didn't know it? Because your were a self-obsessed, work-aholic?"

Dr Brown looked at her with angry in his eyes, she was really starting to aggravate him. "Something like that, but this isn't about me, it's about you and we've run out of time. I'll be seeing you next week and please leave your attitude at home, and try and think of something we could discuss. I have other people who need my time more than you"

Thalia tried to keep her cool but she didn't want her "bitch routine" to fail. If she wanted to be left alone, she had to come off as someone "unapproachable".

"Then tell my mother that." She snapped, Andy's head just rolled to the side, so Thalia elaborated. "Your daughter isn't very open, her attitude is biased and she needs a lesson in conversation. All in all. Your daughter is a pathietic, uncontrollable diaster. Her rebellion is getting worse, soon enough she'll have a child out of wedlock and have to live in a dumpster."

Thalia's expression didn't change as her softer side came out. "I guess we are alike in many ways Dr Brown, but at least you have two more people who still love you. I only ever had Davie, we were both big mistakes and my parents did the only thing they knew how to to deal with "mistakes". They ignored us. Sent us off to camps and hired babysitters, hoping we would turn out good and sweet and make them proud. When all we ever wanted was for them to see what they did to us. What THEY drove Davie to do. If you believe there is something wrong with me, then you should look at my parents first because there the reason Davie turned to drugs and the day he died is the day I decided that they didn't deserve a second chance. Unlike you, I dont think they even deserve a first." Thalia admitted, her eyes filled with heartbreak. She turned on her heel and walked out banging into someone, she looked up and saw Ephram. He was smiling at her.

"Wipe that smug look of your face, the only action you'll get is with a Playboy Dvd and your unwashed hand" She said, walking away. Ephram looked offended and walked into his fathers office."Please. Please. Don't tell me that is who I think it is?"

Dr Brown nodded "Nina's adorable neice. Nice, pretty, sweet, oh and she forgot to mention a frosty ice-queen with PMT"

Disgusted. Ephram tried not to ask, but he just had too. "What's PMT"

"Nothing" Dr Brown smirked, he didn't really want to explain, what man would?. "What's up Ephram?''

"The ceiling!Above that the sky." Ephram said laughing "Seriously, you asked me to show her around, but I don't really want to be accused of being unhygeineic and a , you-know-what, again"

"For once I agree with you" Dr Brown replied.

"So what's wrong with her, does she have cancer? Is she depressed? Is she pregnant?" Ephram asked, curiously, "I won't tell anyone, I swear"

"It's nothing Ephram" Dr Brown said sitting in his chair. "Just attitude Sometimes the only way to deal with pain is too change, to run away, to rebell against everything and scare the hell out of your parents. So glad you didn't"

Ephram smirked, half-listening. "Don't give me ideas".

Dr Brown was about to question when Edna walked in.

"Dr Brown your 1 O'Clock is here" Edna said, removing her glasses.

Dr Brown thanked Edna and nodded for Ephram to leave, he did and Dr Brown led the patient in and closed the door, Ephram said goodbye to Edna and mde his way outside, looking around he saw Thalia and decided to introduce himself.

Ephram looked her over, she was wearing a black top and baggy blue jeans with a red cap on. She was pretty attractive different from the rest of the Everwood girls.

"Hey,I'm Ephram Brown, you must be Thalia." He asked, with more less confidence then he imagined.

"Yeah, that's me." She replied. She looked at him a little more closely. "Your the guy I bumped into I meant what I said?"

"I know, I just wanted, uhh, to introduce myself?" he replied. Thalia nodded. "Didn't that psycho doctor tell you, I'm the devil incarnate, don't mess with me." Ephram laughed. "Yeah, Kinda"

"Well your the first person I've had a decent conversation with, I've sorta snapped at everyone else." Thalia said truthfully.

"Yeah, my father was telling me." Ephram said.

"Your father, Doctor Brown is your father." Thalia asked. "Yeah, unfortunetly?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I've died and skipped to hell." She mumbled. Ephram laughed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that part. Sorry, it's just I need to get use to this town, all the people related in some way, the atmosphere, the fact that I could see the same people everyday, doing the same things as the day before." She explained, "It's just confusing."

Ephram nodded, as Nina pulled up."Well If you ever want to hang out just to tell me, I live next-door to Nina"

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Ok, I'm at the express doors about to enter satans laborator, this is like The Twilight Zone"

Ephram nodded and walked Thalia to the car.

"Hey Nina, nice meeting you Thalia" Thalia nodded as she hoped in, Ephram waved to Sam and walked away smiling.

"She isn't so bad" He thought


	3. Thalia's Confessions

Chapter 3  
  
Thalia's confessions.  
  
She Dreams that love is alright  
  
And she breathes everything inside  
  
She dreams he's looking in her eye  
  
But don't you know she feels like  
  
Everybody is walking by  
  
Nobody can see the tears she cries  
  
And she dreams that love is alright  
  
And she breathes everything inside  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Taking a deep breath Thalia shut her notebook, it was her first day at County High, nothing seemed to amaze Thalia. She didn't sleep last night, she kept having the same fearful dream. She could see Davie, but when she reached for him he pulled away and everyone was laughing at her, screaming for her to wake up, making fun of her becuase she can't let go. Telling her she's weak, the world keeped spinning and she felt herself fall under and Davie was the last face she ever saw. It didn't help that nearly everyone she met had tried to became her best-friend. She keeped thinking of the guy she met the previous day., Ephram he reminded her of someone, someone she lost a long time ago, or maybe someone she met but didn't take a chance on, she didn't know what to make of her thoughts, she knew she shouldn't get too attached, it all just subside and she'll push him outta of her life, like the rest.  
  
Getting up she decided to find some peace somewhere else, she couldn't handle the noise, the constant chittering about endless ounces of Make-Up and the latest Versace dress that just arrived at the most expensive store in Everwood. It was like the set of Clueless, and it was driving her mad, not to mention the annoying blonde headed boy that keeped glancing her way, what was his name, Bright, yeah he was like Harry Potter, very annoying, she could feel his eyes on her as she walked out of the deathtrap they called the lunchroom, walking through the empty halls she opted to just skip last period, English 101 and go find some adventure lurking on the footy feild, or behind a big bush, then something captured her eye, she saw a big piano in what looked a dance room, looking around and seeing no students, espiacially teachers, she walked in and placed her bag near the door, smiling to herself she remembered the times she would play herself to sleep, just the feel of it, you get lost in the zone, in the music and all your fears and all your worries wash away, nothing could even come close to perfect when she played, she was so out-of-reach, jumping out of her thoughts, she walked slowly towards it, running her hands over the keys, she sat down comfortably and remebered a song she heard not so long ago called Lost Without You By Delta Goodrem, she began playing the tune, remembering the words, she began singing along with the beat.  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
A little righteous and too proud  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you  
  
I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do  
  
I'm lost without you  
  
After she had finushed she heard a someone clapping turning around she saw someone she didn't expect to see. 


	4. In My Own Time

Chapter 4  
  
In My Own Time  
  
Thalia's P.O.V  
  
It was like vision, like a mermorie, I turned around and saw Davie, standing there in his baggy pants and red t-shirt, clapping and smiling, looking so peaceful, like no-one could harm him, I wish I looked and felt like that, another clapping ceased the moment and I turned back around to see Ephram, standing in front of the piano with his bag on his shoulder. I cleared my throat and glanced back to where I thought I saw Davie, looking back at Ephram, he was smiling back to me.  
  
"That was brilliant, you have a beatiful voice." He said, dropping his bag he sat next to me and started to play aswell, the move was sudden and I wasn't prepared for it.  
  
"You play aswell?" I asked in confidentianlity, he smiled as he nodded and continued playing, he too looked like he was fading into memories.  
  
"So Nina wasn't lieing when she said you were musical." He nodded towards the piano.  
  
"Yeah, my mother payed for lessons while I was in Year 3, she wanted me to be like my Grandmother, she use to play for the American Ballet Company" She replied.  
  
"Do you do ballet" he asked.  
  
"Me? Do Ballet?, I don't think so, Ballets for skinny girls who don't eat food and like to be mistaken for garden racks." Thalia replied.  
  
Ephram nodded. "I have a friend who does Ballet."  
  
"Is she as skinny as Lara Flynn Boyle." Thalia said.  
  
"Who?." Ephram asked.  
  
"Never mind, so this is County High, not what I pictured for an all American High School." Thalia replied.  
  
"No, it isn't, so why did you decided to move here" He asked.  
  
"I didn't, my brother died of an overdose last year and my parents think it's best if I cope with my problems in a peaceful enviroment...But the truth is there either too worried about me repeating the same thing Davie did or the ordeal ruining there membership at the Golf Club." She explained, not really realising what she was saying, when she looked at Ephram he was staring at her sympathietically, she cleared her throat.  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that part." She told him as he nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, your first day, does it suck?" He asked changing the subject to something more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah" She replied  
  
"Espiacially when everyone you meet assumes your this lonely new girl who is dieing for a Best friend." She mumbled.  
  
Ephram laughed. Before Ephram could reply the bell rang and Thalia rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what do you have last." She said walking towards the door.  
  
"English 101 with Mr Chamberland." He replied.  
  
"Me too." Thalia said. "That means you can take notes for me."  
  
Ephram turned to face her. "What?"  
  
"I'm not feeling real well, first day jitters or something, so could you just tell me if we have an assignment or something, I might just go home." Thalia asked him in a sweet tone.  
  
"Sure, I'll do that for you" Ephram said, staring at her.  
  
"Thanks, Have a nice day Ephram." Thalia said walking away. Ephram watched her walk away then he leaned on the door. Another girl who just made a fool of him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Is anyone home?" Thalia asked as she walked in. No-one answered, so she shrugged and walked towards the refridgerater, pulling out a bottle of water, she walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. Quietly she took a sip of her water and layed down on the couch, she was almost asleep when she heard the phone ring, grunting she jumped up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello" She said into the reciever.  
  
"Hello, this is Mrs Bayton from County High, is this Mrs Feeney ?"Mrs Bayton asked.  
  
"No this is Thalia Jones" She replied, ready for whatever scolding she was gonna get.  
  
"Are you aware that leaving school property without permission is not aloud?" Mrs Bayton asked, in a very suitable tone.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that, what are you gonna do about it?" Thalia asked back.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your excused, I'm sorry if this was such an inconvenience to you, but I wasn't feeling well and thought it was best if I just came home, wouldn't want anyone else to get sick now would I?"  
  
"No of coarse not, but you could at least have told a superviser or a teacher, that you were leaving."  
  
"I'm sorry, next time I'll do that, have a nice evening"  
  
Thalia replied coldly then she put the phone down. "Small town wench"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Nina, you scared me... just the front office lady who just called"  
  
"Oh, shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't feeling well, I would have called but I didn't think of that"  
  
"Oh, Ok well you didn't have to be rude to Mrs Bayton"  
  
Thalia signed, sitting down. "Nina, just lay of me ok, I still don't understand why it is I have to go to school, I'm not gonna be here for long"  
  
"That's something I want to talk to you about" Thalia looked at her confused  
  
"Your parents...think it's best if you stay here for the rest of the year"  
  
"What....No way I'm not stay in shit wood for another 5 months"  
  
"Thalia..."  
  
"No Nina, mother said a couple weeks not a couple months, call them up and tell them that if they don't get me out of this cold, deserted, low excuse for a town then I'll get out of it myself"  
  
Thalia walked towards the door.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I'll go stay with someone I know in La or New York or somewhere just as long as I don't have to stay here"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where I belong  
  
"Where is that"  
  
Thalia turned around frustration in her eyes. "Nowhere"  
  
Thalia slammed the door and Nina sat down in frustration.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Outside Thalia rapped her scarf and jacket around her tightly.  
  
"Assholes" She said to no-one in particular  
  
"Whoa, your not talking about me are ya?"  
  
Thalia turned around and saw Ephram and a blonde headed girl coming out of his house.  
  
"No, not you"  
  
"Oh, this is Amy Aboot, Dr Abbots daughter"  
  
"Wow, isn't that weird "The doctors of Everwood's children are dating" front page news I guess".  
  
They Both Laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Were not dating, just friends" Amy said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, friends" Ephram said, "Whats up with you"  
  
"Truthfully, I just found out my parents want me to stay here for the whole year"  
  
"That's good, we can get to know eachother"  
  
"If I had a quarter for everytime someone had said that to me today, I would be able to feed the entire country of Tanzania"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"Apology accepted, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go find a bridge to jump off"  
  
"Uhh, Thalia" Ephram said, "Amy and I were about to go see the movie Honey, do you, uuh wanna go, with us?"  
  
"You guys aren't going on a date are you and your just invited me because it will take out the awkwardness"  
  
"No, were just going...as friends, we go, do stuff, as friends, these days"  
  
"Ok, I'll just go get some money and tell Nina, one second"  
  
Ephram and Amy watched her as she ran up to Nina's house.  
  
"She seems troubled, mysterious in a way"  
  
"Yeah, she had a bad upbringing, and she is coping with it the only way she knows how."  
  
Amy looked at him.  
  
"Shutting off everyone who trys to get close to her" Amy nodded and they wen't to wait in there car.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nian was still sitting with her hands in her lap on the couch when Thalia came running in.  
  
"Hey Nina, Can I go see a movie with Ephram and Amy Abbott"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but Thalia?" Nina asked as Thalia grabbed her purse.  
  
"If you don't wanna stay here, I'm not gonna make you"  
  
Thalia nodded.  
  
"But my parents will" Thalia replied, "It's nothing personal, it's just I don't wanna have to fit in and grow to like Everwood, and then just have to leave, like so many times before"  
  
Nina smiled, "I understand completely, but you do know Sam and I would love to have you here, whenever you want to, just knock on the door and we'll let you in with open arms and Sam will continue breaking your back."  
  
Thalia smiled for the first time since she got off the airoplane. "Soon enough, I'll have to buy a wheelchair, there's oh so many breakings of the back I can handle"  
  
Nina nodded, they heard a car beep.  
  
"Thats Ephram, the impatiant Ephram or Amy, you can't really tell."  
  
Thalia nodded as she hugged Nina. "See ya later, we might go out afterwards so don't wait up"  
  
"I won't" Nina replied, smiling, "I won't".  
  
Authors thanks-- I'd like to thank my first reviewer LVHamlet who said.  
  
Ok, this fic it's really good, but you have to write.(so you have to put a little less music and more about write). Thanks for the advice and as you see I took it. I hope you like this, next chapter we get to see Thalia and Amy's wild side which scares Ephram a bit. Thalia goes on a double date with Amy and Ephram and you'll never guess who's the fourth party. And we get to meet Thalia's parents. 


	5. Bend It Like Honey

Chapter 5  
  
Bend It Like Honey.  
  
"The movie was great wasn't it" Amy asked as we hoped into the car.  
  
"Yeah, Jessica Alba is hot and she is a pretty fine dancer"  
  
"You sound like your black" Amy said, laughing.  
  
"What's up with you, Thalia?"  
  
"Nothing, hey do we have to go back home, just yet?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"There's this hot club for underage teenagers near the Everwood turnoff, five minutes tops, to get there, we can just say the movie ran longer, or we wen't out for dinner afterwards, whatcha think?"  
  
"Is there drinking?"  
  
"Unfortunetly no, just soft drink and stuff, but a hot dancefloor and I can bust some honey moves for ya"  
  
"You can actually dance like her"  
  
"Yeah, My grandmother lives in Upper Manhatten and I use to hang with the thugs near The Bronx, they taught me how to shake what my mother gave me."  
  
"Sounds like fun to me, Ephram?"  
  
"I don't know, I said I'll be home by 12"  
  
"It's 10, Ephram, your with us, live a little, you won't be a teenager for long, just to get away from everything hectic in our life and have a night on the town, wh-oa"  
  
They both laughed, as Ephram thought about it.  
  
"Ok," He said starting the car and driving towards the hottest night of there life.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"This place is like Coyote Ugly." Ephram screamed over the music.  
  
"Yeah, too bad the chicks aren't as hot as the one's in the movie huh" Someone said behind us, turning around we saw a tall blonde headed boy that looked a bit like Amy.  
  
"Bright what are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking at him like he was crazy for being here.  
  
"The hottest place on a friday night, why shouldn't the king of Everwood be here"  
  
"Your so shallow and self-obsorbed" I said, looking at him up and down.  
  
"Checking out the merchandise"  
  
"No, checking were I can hit it where it hurts, the matchstick looks breakable" Bright smiled flirtaciously at Thalia.  
  
"Where'd you pick this chick up?"  
  
"She's Nina's neice" Ephram said,  
  
"Oh yeah, You were in the cafetaria today huh"  
  
"Yeah, and you were the perv staring at me, a word of advice, don't look at what you can't afford" Thalia said walking away.  
  
Amy and Ephram laughed, as Bright glared at her.  
  
"When did you became the coolest girl on the planet?"  
  
"When I stopped caring what others thought of me and said what I thought would insult them the most, so they would go away"  
  
"Then why are we here?"  
  
"Because unlike the rest of Everwood, you can handle being insulted, come on guys lets boogy"  
  
Amy and Ephram followed Thalia on the dancefloor and started having the time of their life.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Whoa, you are the most energetic person I know" Amy said, as she dragged herself to there table were Ephram had already passed out.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad, you two are just not famarlirised with the habits of a rocking existence"  
  
"Does that psychobable really work on anyone?" Ephram asked, sitting up.  
  
"I don't know, works for me" Thalia replied taking a sip of her pepsi.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go back, see ya later lazybones"  
  
Amy showed her the hand and Ephram rolled his eye. "Here comes the Bright- est guy in Everwood"  
  
Ephram nodded towards the crowd were he saw Bright walking towards them Amy looked at Ephram confused and then she turned around and saw her brother smiling mischeviously.  
  
"Where's Thalia?" Bright asked looking around.  
  
"On the dance floor" Amy replied, taking asip of the same Pepsi Thalia did but with a straw.  
  
"Whats her trip?" Bright asked, sitting down.  
  
"Oh nothing she likes to scold people, so they'll think she's a bitch, so she can remain friendless" Ephram said, truthfully.  
  
"Hmm, interesting, is she hot on anyone?"  
  
"Like who? Ephram asked,  
  
"I don't know", Bright Replied "Whoever, if she isn't can you put in a good word for me, I haven't had a girlfriend since, well since I was in Grad School"  
  
"And you want one?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Bright nodded. "Espiacially if she's that hot"  
  
"She's right you are shallow and...."  
  
Ephram stopped talking as the club started an uproar, Bright and Ephram looked around questionable, then looked at Amy as she laughed, Ephram saw what she was looking at and laughed aswell, Bright shrugged his shouldars and Amy pointed to the centre of the floor were she saw Thalia busting some moves, just like in Honey, she was spinning and twirling, throwing her hands up, dancing like she was a pro and it all ended when she slided and landed on the floor. Everyone started clapping as she walked back to the table.  
  
"Your crazy" Amy shouted. Thalia curtzed and then sat next to Ephram.  
  
"Yeah baby, where'd that came from, to much movies I tell ya?" Bright asked smirking.  
  
"You again, this guy's incourageable" Thalia said in a Jim Carrey voice.  
  
"Yeah, me again, so, do you wanna eat lunch togeather, sometime.?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, I'm all booked," Thalia said, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Ephram filled me in on your little insulting habits, so you can hit me with your best shot, and it won't matter, Yes or No?"  
  
"He did, did he, remind me too kill him later, Amy"  
  
"Done deal, oh look it's 12: 30, we better get home"  
  
"Already, okay, but next friday I'm coming back here"  
  
"You do that lets go, Bright you want a lift"  
  
"Sure" He said, any excuse to get to know Thalia a bit more.  
  
Ephram and Thalia were alone in the car after they dropped of Amy and Bright.  
  
"I think Bright has a crush on you"  
  
"Is it that obvious"  
  
"Do you, uhh, like him that way?"  
  
"Why you asking?"  
  
"Just so I can, you know, tell him if you do, sorta"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"REALLY? Cause now I have to, you know, break his heart and all"  
  
"Ephram, quit the awkwardness, if you wanna ask me something ask me.  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you that" He replied, nervously pulling into his driveway, they both got out of the car, slowly.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, it was almost like being back home"  
  
"Yeah, your welcome, if you ever want to hang out like I said, on tuesday just hollow, I'm always up for a good game of Basketball of Golf..or Dancing, just remind me too be prepared next time"  
  
Thalia laughed as she looked at his house. "Well, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Ephram nodded and watched Thalia walk across the lawn, towards Nina's house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Read and Review please, give me some feedback. 


	6. Promise Never Last Forever

Chapter 6  
  
Promises Never Last Forever  
  
A Week and a Half Later-  
  
Thalia was sitting at the table reading a book on Cambodia; The Temples of Battambang, she was adorned with it the structure of the words. The freedom of speech. The silentness flowed and she was left mesmrized by each word.  
  
Leaving Siem Reap is always a wrench but after a week's exploration, I was keen to discover in person what Battambang had to offer, aware that only a trickle of tourists had so far bothered with Cambodia's second city. With a wealth of Angkorean ruins in easy reach, a still-visible colonial past and the slow pace of life along the banks of the Sangke river, Battambang was to be my base for the next three days before returning to Phnom Penh. The phone started ringing and Thalia jumped so high her head hurt afterwards, ready to curse whoever was on the other end she calmed herself before answering.  
  
"Hello? If this is Bright Abbott, for the last time, I'm not gonna eat lunch with you" Thalia said frustrated.  
  
"That's fine with me" An unexpected voice replied.  
  
"Ephram?" Thalia asked, sitting down.  
  
"Yep, has Bright been pestering you"  
  
"Only since 3 AM" Thalia said exagerating her point.  
  
Ephram laughed.  
  
"His obsessed, and he can't take no for an answer". She added.  
  
"Yeah I know, listen, what are you doing right about now?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"Reading a book" She replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Delia is annoying me?"  
  
"Oh, so you want me too come over?"  
  
"If you could, when she want's something, she's like Bright, Pesternomic"  
  
Thalia Laughed.  
  
"Have a dictionary ready I want to know if thats a word, it's cool, see ya in three"  
  
Thalia grabbed her jacket and walked next door, knocking on the door, she waited patiantly until she heard someone running down the stairs and screaming "I'll get it".  
  
The door opened and Thalia saw a brown headed girl smiling, happily. "Hi, Thalia come in"  
  
Thalia nodded and stepped in, Delia shut the door and pulled Thalia into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram was making a sandwich, when he looked up he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Delia hasn't scared you yet, has she?" Thalia gave him a look.  
  
"N-O", She said, sarcastically. Ephram laughed and handed Delia a ham sandwich. Delia had made a big attachment to Thalia, she missed Madison as well and Thalia was the perfect replacement.  
  
"Want one, Thalia?" Ephram asked, she lifted her shouldars.  
  
"Why not?" She said looking around the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to get ready, Ephram"  
  
"Ok" Ephram said, not really caring.  
  
"Ready for what?" Thalia asked curiously sitting on a stool.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking Delia to a Basketball game in Denver, like a brotherly- sisterly date" Thalia nodded.  
  
"Who's playing?"  
  
"The Raptors VS The Knights"  
  
"How exciting"  
  
"Yeah, I would have invited you but my Grandfather only sent two tickets and I wanted to do something special with Delia, you know as brother and...you get it"  
  
Ephram said, handing her the sandwich, she thanked him as the phone rang. "If it's Bright tell him, I'm on a call"  
  
Ephram nodded, smiling as he picked up the phone. "Hello"  
  
"Hey, it's Amy" Ephram nodded  
  
"Not Bright, the other Brown" He said, to Thalia  
  
"What?" Amy asked, through the reciever.  
  
"Oh, Nothing, whats up?"  
  
"I was wondering what you were doing today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm..uhh...Why? He asked, he didn't tell Amy about the game because he knew she'd want to go and he didn't want to get on her bad side.  
  
"I was thinking about us, and wondering if you wanted to, we could maybe go on a date or something?"  
  
"Oh, today?" He asked, breathing heavy, he knew this day would come.  
  
"Yeah' I'm grounded for the rest of the week, for being home late again last night, I wen't back to The UnderGround HotSpot with Thalia, she had the crowd in a woop, anyway, what you think?"  
  
"Uhh, well, I uhh, hold on, Amy wants to go on a date?"  
  
"That's great, you like her and she likes you, when?" Thalia asked, feeling a little jeolous.  
  
"Tonight" Ephram mouthed to Thalia.  
  
"Tonight, but your going with Delia to the game!"  
  
"I know, I'll just have to tell Delia, I can't take her" Ephram said, frustratratin in his voice, Thalia looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What?" Thalia Screamed. "Ephram you said you would go with her."  
  
Ephram was taken aback by Thalias outburst. "So, she doesn't even like Basketball, I'll take her Miniature Golfing tomorrow"  
  
Thalia decided to drop-it, but she wasn't very pleased with Ephram, how could he do this? She liked Amy, but it's Delia, they were brother and Sister and he even said he wanted to have a brotherly day with her.  
  
"Come over in Five, okay, see ya then" Ephram hanged up and smiled in excitedment. "Finally, she asked me out, you don't know how much this means, it's like one of those romantic movies when the other guy gets what he wants, instead of the predictable guy, anyway I need to go clean my car." Ephram said, Thalia just looked at him with angry eyes. Ephram raised his eyebrows and shrugged.  
  
"What" He asked like he had no idea what was wrong, he was so up himself, he probable didn't.  
  
"Don't act dumb with me" Thalia said, in a harsh tone  
  
"Did you not see Delia just then? She is ecstatic, this is her day, with you, and your gonna hurt her just because you wanna take, Amy freakin Abbot, you are being the most Self-Centered, Moron, in the world, today Ephram and I don't want to be here, when you tell Delia that her perfect Big Brother, is dumping her off the side because Amy has finally opened her eyes"  
  
Thalia walked out of the kitchen leaving Ephram stunned.  
  
"She was right, but this is Amy" Ephram thought "Delia knows every detail of the situation involving Amy, she knows how much Amy means to me. That's what I will tell her, right after I clean my car".  
  
He walked in the lounge room to see, Thalia sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She looked up and he glared at her and walked out.  
  
Delia ran into the Lounge Room with her cap on, her big red jacket and red gloves.  
  
"Where did Ephram go?" She asked dropping her stuff and looking at me with sad eyes.  
  
"Ephram, wen't to clean the car, he'll be done in 5 minutes, you can watch TV till then"  
  
I said, she nodded and turned towards the lounge room. I sighed and wen't to find Ephram, he was outside washing his car. When he saw me he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want now?" He asked, putting down his sheevy.  
  
"Ephram, you have to take her, She's all ready to go, she's got her gloves, that t-shirt, even her hat I bought her, you have to take her instead of Amy, I'm sure Amy will understand."  
  
"Thalia, you don't know the hell I wen't through trying to get Amy to even acknowledge the fact that I love her, I always have, this is my last chance" he explained.  
  
"And what about Delia, what are you gonna tell her, some girl is more important then flesh and blood....."  
  
"Amy's not some girl," Ephram cut in. "She's.. Amy and I'm not saying she's more important, but she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and..."  
  
"Shut up Ephram, I don't wanna hear your excuses, if you don't wanna take Delia then go inside and tell her, break her little heart and make her hate you just a little more..your all the same, everyone of you, don't make promises you can't keep....have a nice night!!" She said, coldly walking away.  
  
"Thalia, THALIA" Ephram yelled, Thalia turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What?". I yelled, walking towards him. He just stood there wondering what to do, he really wanted to take Delia, but he didn't want to risk the chance of losing Amy. I just stood there also, I didn't know what he was gonna do, why is Amy more important then Delia, she's just another girl, Delia's his little sister, flesh and blood. We stood there for a little over 5 minutes, just staring at each other, everything was quiet, no sound, it was like a western movie before the gun war. Then we were brought back into reality when we heard Amy's voice, she ran up to Ephram and smiled and waved at me.  
  
"What you two doing?" She asked, sweetly, I wonder what she would sound like if she knew the full truth of the situation.  
  
"Uhh, just thinking, are you ready to go?" Amy nodded  
  
"Good then lets go" Ephram looked back at me then walked towards his car.  
  
It was at that exact moment that I realised, everyone makes promises they don't keep, and soon enough, that little girl, Delia, she'll be exactly where I am now, on the brink of self-destruction, of breaking down and wanting the world to be over, my world to be over. I shook my head.  
  
"You know Ephram, I thought you were different" I said, both Ephram and Amy looking up at me.  
  
"I thought that Delia meant more to you then anything, she's just a little girl, and she's so happy right now, the happiest I've ever seen her, and I've only known her for a couple weeks and she walks around your house, taking everything in, she has problems and issues but she doesn't want to make a scene, this might be your one chance for Amy, but this is also your one chance for Delia, and it's up to you to pick who's more important, a girl who has finally realised your worth the time of day, or your sister who has put up with your shit for too long, and is willing to give you one last chance, because she loves you and she wants you to treat her like you love her too, but I swear to god, if you get in this car with Amy, and leave Delia inside, all alone, I sure to hell hope you get through to Amy because she's all you have when the night is over......I thought you were different but your just the same, you'll always be the same."  
  
I turned around and walked away. I had done all I could and if he still wanted to take Amy, then I guess Amy is more important to him then anything else. Let's just hope Delia understands that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Read and Review please. 


	7. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

Chapter 7  
  
Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It was a windy August day that threatened rain, Ephram was sitting in English 101 two seats behind Thalia, too the left, she shot quick glances at him from time to time, but that was only because Ephram couldn't peel his eyes away from her. Though they had only known each-other for a short period of time, Ephram couldn't stand a minute without her, he knew she felt the same. Up until three days ago they spent every waking hour togeather, like long-lost puppies. Ephram looked over at Thalia again she was fiddling with her pencil. Staring at it like it was appealing. He wanted to make things right, but whenever he tried to get close to her, she would just excuse herself and run away. He knew exactly what to say, he'd been rehearsing it every morning before school, just in case he got a quick chance to apoligise. He didn't know Thalia mean't so much to him, they hardly knew each-other, but when Ephram heard her sing, he had to fall back, and really take alook and see if it was the same stubborn, rude, independent girl he met at his fathers office, what he didn't know waht at that moment he had a glimpse of who Thalia use to be, the cookie-cutter girl next door type, now she just ached for stability, undividness and closure, just like he did, and if he could just open her up a bit, she could see that they could help each-other and put all the emptiness and confusion behind. He jumped out of his thoughts when the bell rang, he looked up to see Thalia just breeze out the door. There goes his after- school chance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thalia was sitting in Dr Brown's office when he strolled in carring a cup of coffie and The Everwood Newspaper, she was thinking about the situation with Ephram and came to the conclusion that she might have been over- reacting, she hadn't known Ephram for long, whom was she to just blow up in his face, though she did have a point she could have been a little more mature.  
  
"Your Early", Dr Brown said suddenly, her attention turned to him, he sat down and moved about abit trying to get comfortable, he looked up when he was and smiled, warmly.  
  
"Attitude adjusted?"He asked, as Thalia nodded.  
  
"Left home with problems?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffie.  
  
Thalia nodded once again.  
  
"But you forget your voice? I knew this day would run smoothely" Thalia smiled.  
  
Dr Brown took note of that, she should smile more often, it brings in a light, makes the room glow, Dr Brown imagined Thalia before her brother died, the way Nina described her. Nice, Neat, Smart, Funny, Wholesome, Energetice, Talented, all these qualities were pushed aside as she tried to cope with the aftermouth of her brothers death, she showed no remorse, but Dr Brown knew she was confused inside, that explained the attitude and outburst, saying whatever comes to mind, he noticed he was staring and cleared his voice, she jumped out her her thoughts aswell.  
  
"So, I heard you've been spending time with my son?" He asked, folding his hands over his chest, hoping the change in subject would overpass the unprofessioanlly moment they just had.  
  
"Not anymore" Thalia said, in a matter-of-factly tone, she didn't really feel comfortable talking to Ephram's dad about there friendship woes.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked, Thalia thought for a minute, staring at the end of the desk.  
  
"Because he's a selfish, self-centered, moron, who had no respect for his family and treats them like dirt."  
  
Dr Brown laughed, "Can't argue with you on that one, he gets it from me, well, got it from me"  
  
Thalia nodded, she admired Dr Brown ina way, no matter how much degraging you throw at him, he always has a positive outlook on it and assumes it's brought on by a weakness or flaw. He was the kind of guy every personw ithout a father would want as a father.  
  
"Dr Brown your more a decent humen being" Thalia said, crossing her legs, "Ephram is trailer trash"  
  
"Really?" Dr Brown asked, interested in her chosen words, "Well he doesn't live in a trailer, but, what brought on this sudden hatred for Ephram"  
  
"You don't know yet?" He shook his head, "You will"  
  
Dr Brown raised his eyebrowns and breathed out, he had no idea what she was talking about and he knew she was uncomfortable talking about it. So again, he decided to change the subject, to soemthing more unpersonal.  
  
"I've been hearing about your sudden attraction to the club on the highway, dancing up a storm" He said, shaking his shouldars, trying to act like so disco cool.  
  
"Yeah, it's just kiddy fun, I use to do it in LA all the time, except there was Drugs, Alch, and unprotected Sex at those clubs" Dr Brown raised his eyebrows again.  
  
"Ok, well, how's school? Anything bothering you there?"  
  
"Well there is this guy called Bright that keeps pestering me to go on a Lunch Date with him" She said, scrunching up her nose at the thought of Bright, he was kinda cute, but she wasn't in Everwood for foul play, she was here because her parents are self-concience dorks.  
  
"And this is bothering you?" Dr Brown asked, suddenly Thalia nodded slowly  
  
"A little, it's just driving me insane that he calls day and night, like I'm suddenly gonna surrender and say yes"  
  
She said, slouching a bit.  
  
"OK, anything else?"  
  
Thalia sat up straight and looked around then moved her seat closer to Dr Brown, Dr Brown moved forward.  
  
"The other day, I was playing the piano and singing a song aswell, after I'd finushed I heard clapping, I turned around and saw Davie. My Brother.Clapping, he looked really real."  
  
Dr Brown nodded, Hallicentintions, he thought.  
  
"Is this the first time?"  
  
"No, last Friday, it happened at school, in the dance room, while I was playing the same song."  
  
"I see, and your sure you weren't dreaming?"  
  
"Never mind, I knew you wouldn't believe me" Thalia said,s tanding up and grabbing her jacket.  
  
"No, it's not that it's just procedure questions" Dr Brown said, standing up with her.  
  
"Well, can we leave the rule book to one side, and you tell me what the hell is going on with me" She said, moving towards him.  
  
"Your obviously hallucinatting, when Davie was alive did he watch you play?"  
  
"Yeah, when I was little"  
  
"Well, maybe it's a memorie"  
  
"Davie is three years older then me, he didn't look twelve, when I saw him"  
  
"Thalia, Hallucinations are Perception of visual or auditory, experiences with a compelling sense of their reality, A false or mistaken idea; a delusion, all I can say to explain it is that your having Hallucinations based on your memories posse, your thinking about Davie all the time, it's natural to assume you see him"  
  
"So, it's, uhh, not abnormal?" She asked, fiddling with hands, Andy could tell she was uncomfortable talking about it, but it was his job and he ahted to but he had to pressure her, he remembered when he use to hallucinate, when he saw and talked to Julia, it felt like she was right there in the flesh, but he knew better, years of hearing other doctors talking about it, "it was absurd", he would say, but after seeing it first- hand, he came to believe in everything sceptic.  
  
He watched her sit there intently, she looked so fragile, so unsure of her life, what to make of it, sorta confused on how to react to her brothers death, by the drastic change in apprearence, the unspoken emotions and sarcastic outbursts, this was the only way she knew how to deal with the sudden impact on her shouldars.  
  
Dr Brown shook his head, "No, it's perfectly natural, your introduced into a new enviroment so you and your sub-concious mind need to adjust"  
  
Thalia raised her eyebrows, and scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Are you on drugs? or do you just dish out psycho-bable for fun" She said, sarcastically  
  
"Sub-concious mind, my Aunty Paddy" She thought.  
  
Dr Brown laughed, "No, it might sound loopy, but thats the way science explains it"  
  
"Science is on drugs aswell."  
  
Dr Brown laughed again, then he caught a glimpse of the time. "We've run out of time, your parents will be pleased with this sessions effort."  
  
Thalia rolled her eyes as she got up and put her coat on.  
  
"Wow, let me roll out the red carpet for that one, my parentals will be happy, big wow" She replied, with her usual snare tongue, it didn't bother Andy anymore, he kinda liked her sarcastic wit, reminded him of Ephram..alot. He watched her leave, it was unbelieveble the kind of empact that one girl can make on a small town, but this one has turned heads, with one single glance, she would change the world just by learning how to survive in it.  
  
(Well, I know it's moving a bit to fast with all this emotion, but that's the basis of it's appeal, Thalia make's a huge impact on everyone's life, in a few short months.)  
  
Id Like To Thank-  
  
LVHamlet Ok, this is good, really good.- But I have to tell you: I hate Thalia How could say that! Finally Amy is showing interest in Ephram and Thalia say that, it's just so unfair...  
  
Authors Explanation-  
  
I know it is but Ephram promised Delia he'll take her, and he bails on her the day of the game, cool enough, Amy wants to start somethign with Ephram, but she's only doing it because she has no-one else. Don't worry Amy will get her date and Ephram will get his chance.  
  
nsyncfan333 u spelled wrapped wrong.  
  
Authors Explanation-  
  
Thank-you N'SyncFan333, but thats not really a review so if your gonna correct me on my vocabulary, then don't review at all.  
  
LVHamlet Ok, this is really unfair, MORE PEOPLE HAVE TO REVIEW, I know they read the story PLEASE take 5 seconds and review, that don't gonna hurt you.  
  
About the chapter:  
  
You know, I really think you have a really good history here and I'm in shock for see Amy (I didn't expecting that) and why she is going on with Ephram?, that is kinda strange...  
  
LVHamlet Ok, this fic it's really good, but you have to write.(so you have to put a little less music and more about write) Authors Explanation-  
  
I'd like to thank LVHamlet thanks for the reviews, it isn't unfair, people might just not like the story and don't wanna say that, but if you do read it and like it, please review, I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong, Everwood isn't on in Australia till May so I'm kinda going by the trailers and scripts. 


	8. Forgiven But Not Forgotten

Chapter 8  
  
Forgiven But Not Forgotten.  
  
"Can I sit here," A familiar voice said behind Thalia, she looked up and nodded graciously, knowing who it was. Ephram put his tray down and sat in front of her. She was staring at him with no emotion on her face and it was making him very uncomfortable, he knew she was expecting him to say something, like who he took to the game. Here goes. He Thought.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you for days, but whenever I tried you became too busy to listen" He explained, "I thought about it and you were right, I said I would take Delia and I couldn't just bail on her with such short notice, I'm glad you were there to talk some sense into me,".  
  
Thalia smiled, and looked down at her food, they sat there for a few seconds, Ephram watching her for a response, Thalia thinking of one suitable for the sitution they were in, why did it seem such a big deal if she was a little vulnerable near him?.She had no idea what to say, she could say the truth but it was over-rated, she didn't want to state the obvious, she was in the wrong, she hardly knew him and she hardly knew Amy, who was she to tell Ephram what to do, here she is angry at her parents for making her leave all she's known to readjust to something she'll just have to let go of in the end. Thalia looked up at Ephram who was still looking at her patiently.  
  
She nodded her head, signalling she was ready to respond. "I said some stupid things, I wasn't aware that you loved Amy, I still stand by what I said, but I just thought you were friends" Ephram nodded, understanding in view of the situation, if he put himself in her shoes he would have knocked the sense into his skull aswell.  
  
"It's a long and heartbreaking story" He said, with utter confidence, he didn't mind explaining, it wasn't really painful, like an easy memorie, although he bottled alot of stuff up, when the moment came for him to be serious he didn't stutter, he told the truth and hoped the truth was easy to handle, sometimes, like Thalia, he doesn't think before he speaks which sometimes makes him look stupid.  
  
"Yeah, I have lots of those," She replied, looking him straight in the eye, forkloring her seriousness. "Maybe we could trade sometime,".  
  
Ephram raised his eyebrows, he was expecting that, just for her to agree she had some unheard issues and leave the rest to the imagination.  
  
"Friends," He asked, offered his hand. She stared at it smiling for a few seconds, and then shook it.  
  
"Friends," She replied.  
  
Ephram felt happier after sorting things out with Thalia, like a big weight came off his shouldars, she was very different to the rest of Everwood, like a UFO, mysterious, but yet so real, like this sudden tradgedy that had exploded in her mind, changed her into a humen being with feeling, the other Thalia, the one who lived the uptown life bottled up her feelings and spoke them once in a blue moon, though he would never admit it, he envied Thalia, she had the ability to change and change for her was good. She had changed into the person best suited for her, and it was a matter of time before she realised that. Or maybe she already had and she was trying to get other people to see it aswell. Either way Ephram was somewhat glad her parents decided to ship-board her to Everwood, and he was going to show her that too.  
  
"Isn't this sweet? Would you two get a room, I can barely eat over here," A voice said from behind Ephram, they both turned around and focused there attention on the person nearing them. It was Wendall. He sat next to Ephram.  
  
"Hey E, long time no see, huh, you must be Thalia," He said, looking over at her, " I'm Wendall, love the hair and the nose ring, really works for you, your pretty famous around here, seen as your mom dresses half of the celebrities in LA, pretty cool huh, anyway, has Ephy been saying good things about me?"  
  
Thalia looked at Ephram ready to burst out laughing at the amount of crap Wendall spoke. She shook her head, " No actually, Ephy?. He didn't mention you, surprisingly".  
  
Wendall didn't look insulted, which gave Thalia the thumbs up that he was a cool dude with a bad haircut.  
  
"That's cool," He said, positively, "No expectations to live up to. Did I interupt anything?".  
  
Ephram remained silent, feeling a bit guilty about ignoring Wendall for so long, even though they were just friends. Thalia looked at him and smiled at wendall.  
  
"No, we were just trading secrets about the expoza of cafeteria food". She said.  
  
Wendall nodded, not really caring. "Anyway, How was the game? Did you score? Rumour has it you turned Amy down that's why she has turned on her frosty meter.". He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Ephram smirked, as if he would tell Wendall. "If I did you'd be the last to know,"  
  
Wendall laughed, "Don't look now here comes Martyr Girl,"  
  
They looked up again to see Amy walking towards them.  
  
"Well aren't I the popular one today, three interuptions, how can I eat when all of you are begging for attention," Thalia said, trying to be funny, both Wendall and Ephram smiled as Amy stood seat next to Thalia.  
  
"Hey Ephram, Wendall," Amy said, completly ignoring Thalia, Amy sat down next to her, watching for a reaction, but all she did was lean over pick up Ephram's sandwich and take a bite of it. Ephram and Wendall watched in astonishment, Thalia looked at all three of them one by one.  
  
"What,?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, "Haven't you even seen someone eat Ephram's sandwich before? Are you all braindead?"  
  
Ephram and Wendall started laughing and Amy scoffed. "How as the game Ephram?" Amy asked, Ephram stopped laughing to answer.  
  
"Great, Delia loved it" He said uneasily.  
  
Wendall stopped laugh abrubtly.  
  
"Wait, you took Delia and not Amy?", He asked, eyes wide open as Ephram nodded. "Well, no cool gossip here today, you all should be ashamed of yourselvs I missed Kaila breaking up with Shawn in the courtyard, and that doesn't happen often"  
  
"Thalia ruined it for me," Amy said, turning her head to face Thalia, Ephram rolled his eyes and Wendall sat back down.  
  
"Dish it out, one by one, start with you Thalia, come on" Wendall urged.  
  
"Amy, I didn't ruin it for you, I just thought it was wrong Ephram told Delia he'd go with her then bailed because you called and said you wanted to hang out, I was just jumping to Delia's defense, it's like giving someone a birthday gift they've wanted for god knows how long and then taking it away, because you liked it or something, besides she's only 10 years old,"  
  
Amy thought about it for a minute. "Your right, I'm sorry"  
  
"That's okay, If you didn't hate me after all I said, I would ahve you commited," Thalia said laughing, Ephram breathed out thanking god that it ran smoothly and Wendall's eyes poked out of there sockets.  
  
"That's it, no bitch-slapping or heated words or plotting revenge against each-other in a disturbing way," Wendal asked beated, they nodded and he scoffed, "Your all hopeless, don't you watch Passions or Bold and the Beatiful,".  
  
Thalia laughed, "No, Wendall we have lives so we don't really watch that shit, that's quite addictive may I add".  
  
"It's not shit," Wendall said, jumping to it's defense, "It's.......Drama, with alot of hot chicks,".  
  
Ephram nodded in agreement and Thalia rolled her eyes, "I have enough of that so called "Drama" in my life, I don't need to watch a TV show about it,".  
  
"Whatever, your all biased, see ya in Science". Wendall replied walking away, they watched him then wen't back to there lives. A brown headed girl ahnding out pamphlets dropped one on Amy's lap and Amy picked it up and read it.  
  
"County Highs annual dance theatrical well be help in the gym on Friday 25th, all are elegible to attend, so how 'bout it wanna go Thalia, it'll be fun?"  
  
"What about Ephram?" Thalia asked, looking over at Ephram he had been rather quiet since they were interupted. Ephram shrugged and Thalia nodded indication she was in if he was. Amy pocketed it and started talking about what she would wear, Thalia watched Ephram whow as pretending to listen to Amy, he caught glimpse of Thalia gaze and stared at her back, Amy noticing the tension, turned to Thalia.  
  
"So, Thalia wanna go to the hotspot on Thursday?"  
  
Thalia turned to and broke the gaze, Ephram looked down embarrassed.  
  
"I can't my parents are coming down to talk with Dr Brown, he said my progress was good, but needs improvement they are worried, that and it's my Great Grandmother's Birthday, and the family likes to get togeather and remember her"  
  
"That's cool" Amy said, a little disappointed, Thalia felt bad so she opted for a solution.  
  
"I have an idea, seen as it's my pursuasion that ruined your date with Ephy over here why don't we double date for the dance," She asked, smiling.  
  
"That's a great idea, but who would you take? Bright maybe?," Amy asked, in indication Bright had been pestering her. Thalia looked at her sincerly but scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Not gonna happen, I'm sure I can find someone in this school who'll take me. Like Wendall?" She asked herself, then scrunched up her nose again, "Nah, I might get bored, I mean it's not like he talks alot," She said, sarcastically.  
  
Ephram smirked and Amy chuckled.  
  
"What's up Ephram, your quiet. A normal teenage boy would be very talkative when surrounded by two girls, your like a tree on a sunny day, quiet and still" Thalia asked.  
  
Ephram looked up, "One, tree's don't talk, Two, I'm not the kind of "teenage boy" who feels the need to be ingaged in conversation all the time"  
  
Thalia nodded, slowly "Aha, another detail of the loves and lows of Ephram Brown, soon, we'll have enough information for a DVD" Thalia replied sarcastically, Amy started laughing hysterically,  
  
"Is she always this much fun," She asked, in between laughs. Ephram nodded and Thalia smirked.  
  
"I'm just trying to make Ephram more attractive"  
  
"Drop dead," Ephram said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I would but where would I go?, I heard heaven doesn't want me, and hell's too afraid I'll take over" she said, Amy started laughing again, so did Ephram, people were started to stare, Thalia just glared at them.  
  
"What?" She asked," What are you looking at, haven't you ever seen chipmunks cry, school isn't always suppose to suck, you know" Thalia started laughing with them, they saved themselves the embarrasment and just got up and left still laughing, leaving alot happier then when they arrived.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-Once again thanks to LVHamlet who continues to show his/her support (sorry I don't know what gender you are) your my number one reviewer if there was a award for that you'd win it. 


	9. Home

Chapter 9  
  
Home  
  
I can feel you pull me under  
  
I can feel you staring there  
  
I can feel you watching me over  
  
Seems like there is no other  
  
Seems like I lost a world  
  
And as you follow me I wonder  
  
~ My Heaven by Candice Alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a wednesday night, Ephram, Thalia, Amy and Bright decided to catch a movie at Ephrams, his father was out with Linda Abbott and Delia was sleeping at next-door with Brittany. Thalia was sitting in the Lounge Room waiting for Amy and Bright to come back from making popcorn and Ephram was sitting next to her reading a Manga Comic. Thalia sat there watching the blank screen, she was stuck in thought, lately that had been happening to her, she tried to think of things to talk about every week with Dr Brown and she could never really think of anything that wasn't too personal, she didn't want to seem to subtle. Ephram sat there pretending to read Manga but what he really was trying to read was Thalia's body language how she could sit there for hours and just think was behind him, he'd get bored and want to play video games, he's not one of those people who questions their reasons for existence by listing there reasons for living, all he could hope for was one day it'll come to him, call him lazy but thinking was something he did only when he had to.  
  
Thalia breathed in and looked at Ephram, he looked up and stared at her too, she smiled and then turned her attention to Amy who was coming with a big bag of popcorn and Bright taging along.  
  
"So, what DVD should we watch?," Amy asked. "LOTR, How to lose a guy in 10 days, Just Married, oh, how 'bout The Faculty, guys get to see a girl naked and girls get to watch Josh Harnett and Elijah Wood be chased around by a Bright look-a-like."She said, in a songy sorta voice, dodging Bright as he tried to hit her..  
  
Ephram and Bright nodded in agreement. "How about you, Thalia?."  
  
Thalia shrugged, "Whatever." Amy shrugged and put it on.  
  
"Here we go," Amy said, jumping on the single seat, while Bright sat next to Thalia.  
  
Amy began playing the movie and Thalia wen't back to her train of thought, the only reason she agreed to this shindig was because she didn't want be in a house full of kids, playing dress ups and barbies, she grew out of that..actually she never grew into that phaze. Her parents always thought it was stupid so she wen't to ballet classes instead but that just tied her down and made her unhappy, so she was taken out and put in piano classes which were better because she liked piano.  
  
Thalia continued to reminice the past, everything was perfect up until Davie died. She had to stop blaming the sudden impact on that, everyone else did aswell and she hated it. She thought about davie and the summer she had spent with him. The summer he died. It was the time of her life and then she made the mistake of letting him go and have the time of his life, the police at her parents door, the sound of her heart breaking, like a pin needle dropping, at that moment she lost her world the only thing she had left, and she lost it.  
  
Thalia knew she was going to cry so she excused herself to go to the bathroom, washing her face she looked up into the mirror.  
  
In the mirror is where she comes face to face with her fears. Her own reflection now foreign to her after all these years. All of her life she's tried to be someone besides herself Now time has passed, she's end up someone else with regrets.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she felt she was ready to go back out there, passing a small room she saw a piano, fighting the urge she suddenly gave in and closed the door behind her, sitting and running her hands over the keys like she usually does. She begun playing a small beat using the white keys only.  
  
Notice me Take my hand Why are we? Strangers when, our love iss torng Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
She heard the door open, turning around she smiled upon seeing Bright., he stepped in and sat next to her.  
  
"You play aswell, another thing you have in common with Ephram," He asked, taking her hand in his, she didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
"...Listen, I know I came off as a sleeze, the other night but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Annual Dance with me".  
  
Thalia looked at him. "You never give up do you?".  
  
"I know what I want, and I get what I want," Bright said, competively, with shear glam of confidence. Thalia looked at him with argumentive eyes.  
  
"Is that right, well then I better not cramp your style," She said, calming down a bit.  
  
"So is that a yes?" He asked.  
  
"No" She replied.  
  
"Well is that a no?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So, it's a maybe"  
  
"Maybe, if I feel like being glamed up for nothing, I'll go with you," She said, showing off her clothes, as if they were a beatiful gown. Bright noticed some writing on her pants near the knee calve.  
  
"Cool, Who said that?" He asked, pointing to her bright blue jeans.  
  
"Oh, my brother, yeah, we did everything togeather, he bought me these for my last birthday, and he wrote that" She said, running her hand over the writing.  
  
"Were all along way from home," Bright read," What does that mean?"  
  
Thalia hesitated for amoment but felt utterly comfortable with Bright.  
  
"It's just a feeling some people get, that there not in the place they feel they belong. You could spend years searching for it, sometimes, I feel at home, in a particular place, at a particular time, like now. Maybe for some people the only place they'll ever feel at home is in heaven, but I like to think after all thats gone, and all I'm holding on to, I'll find home somewhere here on earth... I guess that's all you can hope for."  
  
Bright was smiling Brightly at Thalia, that was the most beatifullest (my new word) thing he had ever heard. Thalias face slowly turned too look at him and Bright leaned in and kissed her softly, surprisingly Thalia didn't push away, when they parted the door swung open and Ephram and Amy walked in.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ephram asked, worried out of his mind.  
  
"I found her in here, playing the piano," Bright said, trying to cover up what they were really doing.  
  
"Well, come one the movie is almost over,"  
  
Thalia took a quick glance at Bright and then followed them all out, Bright looked at the piano and smiled, "She's a good kisser," he thought.  
  
"BRIGHT."  
  
Bright stood up and closed the door, and inside opening one to something new.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thalia walked into Dr Browns office farely late.  
  
"Where have you been?" Dr Brown asked.  
  
"Thinking, I wanna talk about Davies Death," Thalia said, sitting down.  
  
"Oh, okay, umm, How did you fee, when he, uhh, died?"  
  
"Alone and scared," Thalia said, without hesitation. Dr Browns face was full of compassion, but no pity.  
  
"Those are very common symptoms, I want you to imagine yourself at the exact moment they told you, your brother was dead, what do you feel now?"  
  
Thalia imagined herself, standing at the doorway next to her mother. Dr Brown's soothing words were steady and reliable, she faded into the memorie and his face and body faded aswell. Thalia took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"Pain, real, physical pain, like a wave, no more like a current, draging me under, I feel emptiness, lonliness, I don't want it to be true, what will I do without him?. I never allowed myself to think of the possibility that one day Davie would die, I needed him too much, I felt something burst inside of me, like a bomb, thats when I changed, I held it in for so mong, I dideverything they told me to, I had friends, I got all A's, I stayed at home when my friends wen't to partys and got drunk and had sex. Hoping it was enough that there daughter was what they'd always wanted. I remember when dad use to say that loving them would be enough. He used to tell us that love is a feeling and to love someone is too show no remorse, he never showed us he loved us, words don't mean anything, actions speak louder then words, all Ie ver wanted was too be accepted for who I was, not who they wanted me too be," Thalia's voice drifted away and for the first time since she begun she looked up at Doctor Brown who's face showed no sympathie, just understanding.  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note- I must admit, this character Thalia is alot like my friend Christina who I keep talking about, she is very talented and she will be the next Delta no worries, this character is based on her, but she's never moved to Everwood or lost a brother, just her attitude and her emotional views and appearence and the characters description is Christina so, this character is very much real.  
  
Review PLEASE!!  
  
Thanks LVHamlet. 


	10. Surfacing

Chapter 10  
  
Surfacing  
  
Authors Note- This chapter in in the veiws of Amy, Thalia and Ephram, in the eyes of the Author explaining what there feeling, like the narrator in the real Everwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Living in a deeper sleep  
  
Shallow dreams are turning me  
  
What we hide we'll breathe  
  
In the end you'll see  
  
Pushing down what's deep inside  
  
With right words we hypnotise  
  
But feelings will arise  
  
And you wonder why  
  
AMY  
  
Amy sat laying on her bed thinking about her life since Ephram walked into it. She remembered the first time she saw him, the first time he kissed her, the first time he met Colin. Colin waking up. Colin dieing. Tears began to fall, she thought she could handle it but she couldn't and everyone was right when they said she was losing it. Just the thought of Colin hurt her, why couldn't she just have left it and let Colin come back in his own time? Why'd she have to ask Dr Brown to operate on him? Why couldn't she just let Colin come back in his own time?. She blamed it on herself, she elt things get out of hand, she promised she wouldn't say anything about Colins condition when he was awake, maybe if she would have gotten him help, he would still be alive, she was silently sobbing now.  
  
She missed Ephram. She missed Tommy. But most of all she missed Colin, she missed seeing him everyday, in a coma or not. She missed reading to him. She missed talking to him, like he was awake. All the little things she did for him, while he was lieing stiff in the hospital bed. Just the thought of seeing him in the flesh would make her life worth living again, instead of prancing around pretending to be happy, so her friends and family wouldn't worry. She knew deep down, that she needed Colin, to live, to breath, to follow her dreams, she needed him, but she couldn't have him, not now, not ever, because his gone and she can't let go.  
  
THALIA  
  
Thalia sat on the porch, looking at the stars. She use to do this with Davie, they would just sit up for hours and watch the night sky flow by into the sunset, the beatiful colours, like a rainbow, At first she blamed Davie for what had happened to her, for he was the one who overdosed, then she blamed her parents, for neglecting Davie and there needs. And now she blames herself, she should have said soemthing, she should of told someone Davie was using drugs, maybe then he would still be alive. "I feel alone," Thalia thought, " I feel like I could never find the strength or courage to love again, I can't control myself, I do things, spontanlously, I know what I want. But is what I want, really what I need.  
  
EPHRAM  
  
Ephram sat at the kitchen table, Delia was asleep and Andy was on a house call. he sat there, like Thalia and Amy thinking about the past two years. The day his mother died. Moving to Everwood. Meeting Amy. Falling in love with Amy. Meeting Colin, in a coma, alive in the flesh. Colin Dieing. Making the huge mistake of telling Madison that he loved her. Thalia, in the few short weeks they had known each-other, he had an infatution with her, if he didn't love Amy, he would diffiantly ask her out, he loved everything about her. Her eyes, her hair, her attitude, her smell, everything reminded him of what Amy and Madison weren't, Amy was so different to Thalia, Thalia knows what she wants, but Amy is too afraid to ask for what she needs, I don't think either of them know how much I need them, maybe because I have never told them fully, but what they should know is, them being complete opposite affects my life in a big way, Amy, on one side being the one I truly love and Thalia on the other side, being the friend who'll always be there, yep, finally my life was going straight, let's hope it stays that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But is what we want  
  
Really what we need?  
  
Because I am surfacing  
  
My empty hands still craving  
  
And voices telling me  
  
That I am surfacing  
  
Authors- P.O.V- Thank-you to LVHamlet, who reviews alot, and Chris.. don't matter how many times you review, your both my NO1.  
  
Spoilers- Next Few Chapters will be about the Annual Dance, Ephram and Amy take Thalia and a mysterious date, as friends, not Bright, on a double date and it ends in turmoil.  
  
Thalia's parents visit for her first recital in Everwood, and Thalia does something that could ruin her life for good.  
  
Bright and Thalia call it quits after the Annual Dance, chemistry isn't there, Thalia's left heartbroken thats were she mets the mysterie man/women, no Thalia's not a lesbian, girls can comfort girls and became friends too. 


	11. Snowflakes Falling On Ice Part 1

Chapter 11  
  
Snowflakes Falling on Ice (Part 1)  
  
On Friday Evening, it was cool and warm with a hint of winter breeze coming through, Thalia was sleeping over Amy's, they were in her room getting ready for the Annual Dance. Surprisingly Laynie Hart decided to go, glad to meet someone that resembled the girls back in LA, Thalia and Laynie hit it off right away. Thalia had brought some things over and all the girls spent all day trying on different outfits and doing make-up and hair. After having dinner they locked themselves in Amy's room and refused to come out until they were ready.Laynie decided to wear a black one shoulder top with a v shaped skirt that had glitter on it. Amy had a pinkish blue dress that wen't down to her knee's that was held up by two straps. They were both waiting for Thalia to walk out of the bathroom, she had been in there for almost twenty minutes.  
  
"Come on Thalia, the dance starts in forty minutes," Amy whined, sitting on her bed next to Laynie.  
  
They heard her sigh and she walked out of the bathroom, looking rather nervous, Amy and Laynie had there mouths wide open then they both spread it into a smile. (wonderful, beatiful, Bright doesn't know what he's got,) they said walking down the stairs, she was wearing a long boob tube dress, that was purple with a light shade of baby blue, and held up by a strap that wen't from her right shoulder to the top of her dress on the left, her hair was curled, and pulled into a unnoticeble bun on the top of her hair with a few coloured strands hanging at the sides, same with Amy, Laynie had put glitter in her hair and held it up nicely with clips. Amy had arranged to go with Ephram, Thalia with Bright and Laynie asked a boy in her science class called Josh.  
  
The night had started out good, Amy, Thalia, Nina, Mrs Abbott and Laynie had made arrangements to meet Ephram, Bright, Dr Brown, Dr Abbott at the dance.  
  
Piling into Amy's car they speeded off towards County High Hall, lights and music could be heard from afar as the annual school dance set the town alight with its breathtaking DJ's and massive after party fireworks, it was the only time in the year that the whole town of Everwood joined in celebration of nothing, just a usual school dance made to raise money for the educational facility.  
  
Bright and Ephram waited patiantly next to each other in there clean, freshly pressed suits. They both were nervous about there first dates with the girl there interested in.  
  
"So, you and Amy huh?" Bright asked, passing the time and curing his sudden post-date jitters.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram nodded, "You and Thalia, huh?" Ephram asked, repeating the same question. Bright nodded, even more nervous at the mention of her name.  
  
"Your ok with that, I mean you do spend alot of time togeather?" Bright asked, talking as if Ephram was Thalia's brother. Ephram thought about it for a second with a confused look on his face , he sure did like Thalia alot but he didn't like her like that.  
  
"No" Ephram said, amazed that he could ask such a question. Just as Bright was about to reply the girls pulled up in fron of them, a few seconds later after Nina turned of the engine, they all got out laughing at soemthing one of them had said, Laynie walked inside to find her date, greeting Ephram and Bright on the way, Amy skipped in front of Ephram while Nina was talking to Thalia making Bright even more nervous by waiting.  
  
"Hey Amy, you look great" Ephram complemented, looking at her up and down. She blushed and took his arm in hers as they walked towards the hall entrance, by then Nina had stopped fussing over Thalia, and she joined the parents inside, Thalia walked up to Bright and smiled at him.  
  
"If you pay me out for wearing a dress, your history" She said, in a less then serious tone, he smiled and kissed her, his nervousness washing away, they walked in hand in hand, this was gonna be a night they'll never forget.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Part 2 coming soon, was the new episode of Everwood good?) .  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	12. Snowflakes Falling On Ice Part 2

Chapter 12  
  
Snowflakes Falling on Ice (Part 2)  
  
Mesmerized by your touch  
  
Never knew this could be love  
  
You know how it feels inside  
  
Snowflakes Falling on Ice  
  
Wishing you felt the same  
  
But something blocks your heart of pain  
  
The same mistake  
  
Same feeling inside  
  
Snowflakes Falling on Ice  
  
Bright's P.O.V  
  
The night had seemed to go well for Ephram and Amy who were dancing togeather happy to be with each-other again and Thalia and I were sitting at the table quietly talking, the song ended and another one started, Thalia smiled at me.  
  
"Wanna dance?" She asked cheerfully, I nodded and led her to the floor. Pulling her closer to me she leaned her head on my shoulder, swaying from side to side I caught a glimpse of Amy and Ephram laughing togeather, he wished he could be like that, have someone who'll love him that way. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Thalia nudged him a little.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" She asked, her eyes were so serious, she never had any emotion on her face, it was always blank like any ounce of feeling would prove she was really losing it, like everyone in town says, he couldn't imagine Thalia becaming self-destructive like Amy first had when Colin died. Thalia seems like she's handling it well, that or she is a damn good actress. Her eyes were flexed on me, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing", I whispered and pulled her closer, the song sounded like it was about to end I wish it wasn't cause then we had to go back to reality, back to the awkardness of the night he was starting to think that Thalia wasn't really what he was looking for, and by the way she kept staring elsewhere neither did she, I guess this will be the first and last date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Amy can we just sit down for 5 seconds" Ephram whined, slouching a bit, he never knew Amy could be so energetic, asking her to dance was a huge mistake. She looked at him with pleading eyes and nodded defeatedly, finally some rest. He smiled at Thalia and Bright as Amy and him approached them, they were sitting next to each other and silently thanked them for the distraction.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy questioned, noticing the tension as well, her eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"Not much," Bright said suddenly, looking at her straight point. "Been doing alot of dancing, huh? Not tired are you?"  
  
Amy pouted her lips and shook her head, Bright nodded and without question grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Thalia and Ephram.  
  
"Looks like he was in a hurry?" Ephram asked causciously "Things not going so well?"  
  
Thalia looked at him and smiled innocently " I have no idea what your talking about?"  
  
"That good, huh?" He asked, she just shrugged it off and scanned through the auditorium.  
  
"This is boring, I'm gonna go for a walk?" Thalia replied, standing up she waved off to Ephram and made her way outside, passing Bright and Amy on the way. Ephram walked up behind Amy.  
  
"What's up with her." Amy asked, letting go of Brights hands and looking at Ephram  
  
Ephram shrugged. "I don't know, But I'm going to find out,"  
  
Ephram exited through the same door Thalia did passing Bright who looked humilited. He turned around to see Amy glaring at him.  
  
"What?."  
  
"What did you do? First date and already she bails?"  
  
Bright scoffed and walked away, Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother, then she sat back at there table and waited for Ephram to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Music could be heard from outside as Thalia walked over to the benches and sat down, she stared at the sky. Tonight was suppose to be perfect, she got all glamed up. She's wearing a dress, and that was stretching to point of no return, no-one could ever get her in a dress, something about Bright infatuted her, either it was because he was tall blonde or an ironic joke either way thats the only attributes she knows about him and probable be the last.  
  
"Can I sit here?" A boy's voice came from behind her, making her jump.  
  
"God Damn it. Were did you...oh hi?" She said, expecting Bright or Ephram but seeing a tall brown headed guy she'd never met before.  
  
"Hi," He said, sitting down next to her. "I saw you dancing with Bright Abbott are you two hooked or something?"  
  
Thalia laughed at the thought. "If we could manage more then three words in a conversation, yeah I think we could be "hooked", but no, there's nothing we have in common, besides a slight wit and an obession for sponge bop"  
  
The boy laughed.  
  
"So, your avaliable?"  
  
"Depends" Thalia replied, looking at him.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On what you want from me. A first date ending in another crash coarse, or just a chance to get to know the most avaliable person in Everwood?"  
  
"A bit of both" He said smiling, Thalia took note of that smile, it looked so rusty like he hadn't smiled for years.  
  
"I'll have to check my schudule. I can squeeze you in after my pedicure or before my date with the devil."  
  
"Oh after your pedicure, of coarse, wouldn't want to piss off our future boss"  
  
They both chuckled at the thought of taking orders from satan.  
  
"Ok, sounds groovy, how about tomorrow night. My friends and I are doing this double date thing, are you in or out?"  
  
The guy nodded and saw someone in the distance and jumped up, Thalia turned around to see Ephram walking towards them.  
  
"Look, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll meet you at your place, Thalia"  
  
Before Thalia could respnd the guy had disappeared, she looked back and forth at Ephram and the mystery guy. How did he know my name?, She thought.  
  
"Who was that?" Ephram asked  
  
She shook her head and stared at the distance where the guy disappeared.  
  
"I hope it's not who I think it is?" Ephram asked again, Thalia jumped up and looked at him.  
  
"You know who he is?" She asked, suddenly.  
  
Ephram shrugged. "I think he might be..no, How could it be?"  
  
Thalia wasn't listening she was too busy wrapped up in what had just happened, she knew nothing about him, but he seemed to know her. Bright and Amy were waving for them to come back. Unsure of what else to do she just walked back towards the auditorium, already nervous about her second date in Everwood, completely forgetting about Bright.  
  
Authors note- Thank-you for reading this. Everyone who reviewed, I like to see the sme people reviewing it means the like it and keep coming back for me. HEHE  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	13. Resisiting The Past

Chapter 13  
  
Resisting The Past  
  
Thalia was sitting at her desk in English class twirling her pencil. Remembering last night, all day she was eager to find out more about this mystery guy. Where he came from?. How he knew who she was? She had tried to find him during lunch, she persumed he wen't to County High, either that or he was gatecrashing the dance. Something attracted Thalia to this guy, he seemed different, almost normal, she only knew him for a few seconds but she could tell he was the kind that deserved a closer look. The bell rang and Thalia was the first to leave class. She passed Amy who was standing by her locker talking to a blonde guy, she handed him a sheet of paper and he smiled and walked away. She saw Thalia approach her and smiled warmly.  
  
Hey Thalia, Did you have fun last night?" Amy asked, shutting her locker and walking down the hall with Thalia at toe.  
  
"It was the most boriest thing I've ever done, I was this close to bursting into tears and begging for my mommy" Thalia said sarcastically.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and stopped abrubtly. In the distance she saw someone she never thought she ever see again. Tommy. Thalia followed her gaze and saw the boy from last night approach them.  
  
"Hi Thalia...Amy" Tommy said, leaning on the lockers, Amy looked at Thalia confused.  
  
"You to know each other?" She asked, looking at Thalia, hoping for a no.  
  
"Yeah, I met him last night, he's my date for the movies:" She said nervously "Do you know each other?"  
  
Tommy mumbled a sort of and looked at Amy for her response, she just grabbed Thalia's arm and continued walking. Thalia turned back and waved. Tommy waved smiling, then his smile turned into a frown.  
  
"What's going on?" Thalia asked once they were out of the school.  
  
"You can't go on a date with him" Amy replied, letting go of her arm roughly.  
  
"Why not?" Thalia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, "I can go on a date with anyone I want".  
  
Amy clenched her fists. She didn't want to tell Thalia the truth. "What about Bright, you guys were doing so well".  
  
Thalia laughed, "I'm not dating a guy that thinks mahognany is some kind of wood. Bright and I have nothing at all in common, last night was the worst date of my life".  
  
"Oh really" Bright said, coming into view, Ephram walking slowly behind him. Thalia turned to him and sighed.  
  
"Great. Yes last night was the worst date of my life. There I said it, now can we go back to why I can't date that guy. By the way whats his name?"  
  
Amy looked at Bright and Ephram before responding knowing what there rection would be. "He's name is...Tommy" She said, looking to the ground, "Tommy Callahan"  
  
"What??" Ephram and Bright said at the same time, Thalia smiled at the name. Tommy Callahan, catchy. Bright spun her around to face him.  
  
"You can't go out with the likes of him?" He said, defensively. Both Amy and Ephram agreeing with him, with a nod of there head.  
  
"Why not??" She replied, looking at all three of them.  
  
"Amy and him used to date, it would just be awkward" Ephram said, looking at Amy who was glaring at him, he shook his head confused.  
  
Thalia turned around and stared at Amy, then she shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So you can't date him, or even be seen in public with him. He's dirty" Bright said, trying to sound tough.  
  
Thalia brushed them all off and started walking towards her car, they all followed her. "So, are you going to see him again" Amy asked, running beside her. Thalia nodded.  
  
"But we are friends. Shouldn't you put friends before guys."  
  
Thalia shook her head and turned to face them all. "Unless you give me a good solid reason why I can't go on a date with him, other then the fact that Amy and him have history, then yeah tonight. The movies. that's it"  
  
Ephram and Bright stared at Amy, who breathed out.  
  
"I don't have a good reason, other then the fact, that he broke my heart. Yes, he's a criminal, and yes this town don't like him. But other then that he's a pretty decent humen being. But, if you go on a date with him, then I guess your not that good of a friend anyway, I don't want to go into full detail, but he'll make you believe a lie, and when you finally realise that, don't come crawling back to me" Amy walked away, Thalia followed her movements with her eyes, she turned back to Bright and he shook his head and walked away also. Hoping Ephram would cut her some slack she turned to him, he was just staring at her.  
  
"It might not seem such a big deal. But, Amy is right, friends before guys and if she doesn't want you to date him, you should just leave it at that,"  
  
Ephram walked away aswell. Thalia scrunched her nose up and focused on nothing, very confused, she saw Tommy standing near the buses and he walked away when there eyes made contact. She threw her hands up in the air and got into her car. She didn't know what to do, she didn;t want to go home, not just yet.So she just sat there for twenty minutes thinking where she could go, she needed air so she got out of the car locked it and decided to go for a walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Dr Brown explained, "I'm just running a bit late this morning."  
  
"It's all right," Nina quickly replied as Dr Brown sat at his desk.  
  
"Anyway, let's get down to business, shall we? What is is you need, Nina?."  
  
"Not me..Thalia, is her sessions going well?" Nina questioned anxiously. Dr Brown frowned slightly as he looked down at his desk. Noticing his reaction, Nina frowned as well, "They're terrible, are they?"  
  
Managing to partially smile, Dr Brown began, "They're not terrible, Thalia seems to be improving, opening up to me and telling me certain details of her life, but..."  
  
"But what?, that's good, right?" Thalia perked up a bit.  
  
"Well...it's just that ..Nina I'm going to be forthright with you. It's not Thalia who is changing.. or creating self-harm. It's her parents, Thalia seems to be rebelling against her parents, too prove that she can handle anything, Ephram has been hanging out with her alot and she seems happy and out-going around him."  
  
"What does that mean?" Nina asked, "There's nothing wrong with Thalia, that this dramatic change is all for the good."  
  
"Yes. My prediction is Thalia was a responsible, obediant, A grade student, to keep her parents happy. When really she's a out-going, independent, teenager, who like any wants to find herself in a world full of cliques, she was pretending all those years and now she has been pushed to the breaking point she doesn't care who knows the real her, she just wants to be free, able to make her own choices"  
  
"Right," Nina began slowly."Just what I thought, in other news, her parents are coming down for her first recital in two weeks, were having a big party at my place. Would Delia, Ephram and you like to join us."  
  
"And miss the scrumptious food you always serve, as if."  
  
"I don't think it's scrumtious" Nina raised his eyebrow in disapproval, as she stood up and walked towars the door, Andy behind her.  
  
Dr Brown smiled. "Your the best in the kitchen."  
  
Shaking her head, Nina smiled saying, "Yeah, I learned from the best," before turning back to the door. "Anyway, When Cheryl and Ryan come they wanna speak to you, about Thalia is that alright?  
  
Dr Brown nodded and Nina smiled again, "Thanks for looking out for Thalia, she needs soemone like you"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Dr Brown waved at Nina as she left. Grabbing his folder he walked into the waiting room.  
  
"Mrs Baywelder in here please"  
  
An old lady got up and walked past Dr Brown, he looked up and saw Nina drive away smiling to himself he got back to work. 


	14. My Immortal

Authors Note- I don't own that poem, Everwood does and the song is by Evanescence.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
Thalia walked around Everwood for ages, she didn't know where to go or what to do, everything in her life was falling apart, she had nothing that could give her reason to carry on, Ephram hates her, Amy hates her, Bright hates her, Her parents hate her, if life was suppose to be this way, why is she the only one in the midst of it, and why can't everyone see what is happening to her, she told Ephram, she told Bright, she told Dr Brown and they still just brush it off as depression, they don't care that she is beyond feeling sorry for herself, beyond the ends of suicide, maybe she should just find a corner to sit in and rot, nothing mattered to her anymore, not even the piano, and what really held her down was the fact she was back to blaming Davie and that hit's harder then anything.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
The more she thought about what just happened, the more she understood why Amy got upset. It's the same reason anyone would. She obviously loved Tommy and Tommy broke up with her, leaving her mystified. Amy didn't look or seem like what people imagined her to be. There was alot that she hid deep inside and for Thalia, she knew that the moment she had met her. She knew about Colin hart, Ephram told ehr weks ago. When you lose someone you love, nothing seems to be real, you never know how hard it hurts until it's too late. Trees, the sky, people, everything becames grey and your forced to look at yourself and everything you've done with your life, focusing on the negative you enter a state of depression were you think life isn't worth living anymore, and your not only hurting yourself, your hurting the people around you, it was like a poem Thalia found in Ephrams room while he was renting some movies. She remembered only sentences, the ones that stuck out;  
  
The more things change, the more they stay the same.  
  
The inability to change.  
  
Chances are it's even worse  
  
Choose the road already traveled in  
  
If you are suffering, at least the pain is familiar.  
  
The poem was endlessly full off images of her mind, the feelings were locked inside of it, Thalia saw a different side to Ephram after reading that poem, a side that she hadn't ever seen before; A side she'd like to know more about.  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She keeps going over everything in her mind, maybe she does need help, maybe she is losing it and needs to go to Rehab or something, I mean lots more people lose alot more and they still live on, but everything she learns to accept, and eventually love, disappears, like it wasn't even there to begin with and she was just imagining it all. Like a bad dream, soon she'll wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs with a big soothy to wash down all the flavouring. And Davie will be wearing his boxers and walking around the house smelling like a dog kennel. Yeah, everything is just a bad dream, one of those dreams that no matter how many times you fall, you can't feel it in reality and your just trapped inside that dream, until you free yourself, no-one else can, just you.  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still left me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviews. 


	15. Things You Can Tell Just By Looking At H...

Chapter 15  
  
Things You Can Tell Just By Looking At Her.  
  
Summary- All her life she has learned to deal on her own, after moving to Everwood she openly takes on the struggles of life and gives others the courage to face there fears, with a little time she'll change the town forever just by learning how to survive in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy was sitting in the library staring out the window twirling her pencil deep in thought, a few feet away from her was Laynie who was chatting to Bright and Ephram, Thalia scanned the library for an empty table but there was none, it was now or never. Making her way over to them, Laynie looked up and gestured towards Thalia, both Bright and Ephram turned around and stared at her, she glared back. She walked behind Amy and tapped her on the shoulder. Amy jumped and snapped out of her thoughts, when she saw Thalia she didn't glare or scowl, she smiled.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Thalia said, "Without an audiance"  
  
Amy nodded and followed Thalia out of the library, the rest of them looked at each-other then continued talking. Thalia sat down on a bench outside and Amy followed pursuit. They sat there for a few minutes and just stared at there hands, breaking the silence Thalia cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm not going to go on that date with Tommy,"  
  
"Oh really, well that's good"  
  
"Yeah, he called last night after I got home, said he was sorry about what he did, he didn't even want to start a relationship with me or anything. He actually wanted to know how you have been?"  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows, "Me? Why?"  
  
"He said he made a mistake dumping you and he'd been regretting it for awhile, he just thought by getting rid of him, you could patch things up with your family, he kinda thought he was the reason why you hadn't already"  
  
"Oh, wow, and he said all this to you?"  
  
"Yeah, at first it was confusing because, hell I didn't know your history, but he explained in detail and umm it kind of makes sense now"  
  
"Really, god, what and he thinks by coming back, we could start over"  
  
"No, actually he just wanted you to know, he's leaving to go live with some friends in Denver tomorrow.."  
  
"What," Amy exclaimed, staring at the ground. Thalia stood up suddenly and Amy followed her actions with her eyes.  
  
"He spoke of you, like you were something he couldn't live without. He told me stories of what it was like for him to grow up, how everyone saw him as this big criminal and all you saw him as was, Tommy Callahan, the guy that you were falling in love with," She explained, "I believe there is one person for us all. Someone who will always be there, no matter what, it takes time to realise that and it takes time to know what you want from life, I know about your history with Ephram and I know about your history with Tommy, it's you who has to choose, don't think about the effect you'll have on them, think about the effect you'll have on yourself, if you pick the wrong one out of guilt, they both will get over it, sometimes shit happens and then life goes on. They both know that, because they both have lived it, we all have. Think about it, okay. Tommy leaves at lunch time tomorrow, he gave me this to give to you"  
  
Thalia handed her a letter that said, Amy, on it. Amy grabbed it and watched Thalia walk away. She knew Amy needed to think about this and the outcome wasn't gonna be great, whether she picked Tommy or Ephram, one of them will end the week with a broken heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To clear the air after Thalia wen't off with Amy, Bright decided to go to were the kissing bridge use to be, it was a nice place, were he could remember everything of the past because the place was of the past, no-one ever came him now there was no bridge to play on.  
  
"I thought you would be here," A familiar voice said behind him, he turned around to see Thalia. "Ephram said you wen't somewhere to and I quote "releash on your stupid and worthless existence,"  
  
They both laughed as Thalia tried to impersonate Bright but sounded retarded, "I don't think it's worthless or stupid,"  
  
"Yeah well your not me, are you?" Bright asked, looking back to where the bridge use to be. Thalia sighed and followed his gaze, after a while of standing in a comfortable silence, Bright found his voice.  
  
"Why are you here?" He questioned, looking down at her.  
  
"I wanted to make things right between us, amoung other reasons,"  
  
"Whice are?"  
  
"Your too hot to let go off so easily," She said smirking, Bright blushed and looked away.  
  
"The world is so unpredictable, isn't it" She began, "Look at the trees, today the wind is making the trees wave South, tomorrow they could be waving towards the North. The water is flowing downstream tomorrow it could be upstream. You never know what going to happen tomorrow, you could be here today and gone the next. You can wake up to find out that someone you loved just died and you never got a chance to reright the mistakes of the past."  
  
She stopped for a second obviously thinking of what to say next, by the way she looked, there was too much on her shoulders and she didn't want to scare anyone away with all her confessions, espiacially him. Bright watched her face as her thoughts collided, she was staring at nothing. Bright loved the way she would get lost in the moment, when she opened up her mind she didn't care who heard it she just concentrated on what she was saying, she sighed again and looked at him, he cleared his mind to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I once had this friend who said that "To live life well, to be proud of yourself, you must dream during the day and live reality at night" Meaning during your sleep you can dream of all the things wrong in your life, but during the day you can live your life to the fullest, get out there and do the things that you dreamed of doing as a child and don't let anyone step in your way. I came here because I wanted a change, I wanted a new surrounding, new people who could see me as the real me and not as someone I pretended to be for years, unlike most people I knew in LA they acted the way there peers saw them to be. If you looked tough, you'd act tough, like cliques, after Davie died I vowed to do everything I ever wanted to do, if I had an urge to do something spontanous I would, like if I wanted to kiss you, right here right now, I would."  
  
"But you don't?"  
  
"I never said that," Thalia smiled and then she kissed him just like she said she wanted to. When she broke the kiss, she wen't and sat down on the bench, Bright followed her.  
  
"So, whats happening with Tommy"  
  
"He's leaving to go live with some friends, unless Amy gives him a reason not to,"  
  
"What," Bright said jumping up.  
  
"Sit down, Bright." He obeyed.  
  
"What about Ephram?"  
  
"I don't know, it's up to Amy what she does, it's not my life,".  
  
Bright nodded, "And what about us, are you willing to give it one more go, even though the other night was the worst date of your life,"  
  
Thalia smiled and nodded.  
  
"I didn't kiss you because you look good,"  
  
Again Bright blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	16. Goodbye

Chapter 16  
  
Goodbye  
  
Authors P.O.V- This chapter is about Thalia and Amy's thoughts, there latest feelings, just another glimpse into there insecuritys  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you love someone  
  
That hurts you oh so bad  
  
With intentions good  
  
Was all he ever had  
  
But how do I let go when I've  
  
Loved him for so long and I've  
  
Given him all that I could  
  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
  
What went wrong with something once so good  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy gently moved the single pea she had left from one side of her plate to the next with her fork. She had been in a uncomfortable silence ever since Thalia told her about Tommy, and his "Big Mistake". She still hadn't read the letter, it was safely tucked inside her pocket, she felt the need to hold onto it because if she put it away she wouldn't have the courage to read it, she need to feel the weight against her thigh, reminding her that she needed to hear what he had to say, and hopefully he wasn't saying goodbye, for good. Another person that was clouding her mind was Ephram, they had just started to rebuild, not only their friendship, but maybe even a realationship as well. Why does Tommy have to come back now? Maybe it's a sign, a sign saying that being with Ephram was a mistake from the begnning and thats why time has taken us apart because were only suppose to be friends. Amy silently laughed at her stupid accusation, she looked up and starting listening to what her parents were talking about she need a distraction, but the situation wasn't yet forgotton nor was the "stupid accusation".  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you find the words to say  
  
To say goodbye  
  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
  
To say goodbye  
  
I know now I was naïve  
  
Never knew where this would lead  
  
And I'm not trying to take away  
  
From the good man that he is  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Up in her room Thalia walked over to her CD player and hit the 'play' button. The smoothe and tranquillitent voice of Alicia Keys flowed through the speakers and her gentle piano ballad soothed Thalias thoughts and memories and she got lost in the music. The song reminded her of a love she had never known, the heartbreak in Alicia's voice indicated she had written the song about her first love, and her first break-up. Like always her thoughts drifted to Davie, She never thought living without him could be so hard.She felt like a part of her was missing. Everyday she would get up and when she left the house for school or just for a walk she felt like she had forgotten something and when she walked back into the house to find what it was she had left behind, she couldn't figure out what it was. The uncertainty in her actions always indicated that she felt selfish and cold-hearted, because she was slowly coming out of her core and getting on with her life, the best way she knew how. And Davie, well Davie was dead and his life is gone. And that meer thought, made her feel worthless.  
  
But how do I let go when I've  
  
Loved him for so long and I've  
  
Given him all that I could  
  
Was it something wrong that we did  
  
Because others infiltrated  
  
What went wrong with something once so good  
  
Is this the end are you sure  
  
How should you know when you've never been here before  
  
It's so hard to just let go  
  
When this is the one and only love I've ever known.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Read and Review please. 


	17. A Year Ago Today

Chapter 17  
  
A Year Ago Today  
  
Summary- All her life she has learned to deal on her own, after moving to Everwood she openly takes on the struggles of life and gives others the courage to face there fears, with a little time she'll change the town forever just by learning how to survive in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat out in the cold, rain falling on her jumper, the wind whirling the branches of nearby trees, tears strolled down her cheeks, she gripped her arms and let them fall. She didn't know what to do, why was life so hard, is it apart of growing up or is it just her. A year ago today she knew what she wanted from life, she had Colin, she was happy. All day she hadn't said more then two words. No-one seemed to care, they just thought it was apart of her new personality, "her new yet old depressed personality". Amy wasn't crying over Colin this time. She was crying over what she had just done.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The wind was blowing hard as snow turned into rain Amy stared directly forward. She gripped the bar like it was her lifesaver and climbed on the log. Balancing herself she felt all her years rush back to her, all the little things. All the little memories. Rushing back to her. Her mother. Her father. Bright. Tommy. Edna. Irv. Laynie. Ephram. Delia. Dr Brown. And Thalia. So many people in her life cared about what she was going through. Because they had gone through it aswell. Laynie lost Colin. Bright lost Colin. Ephram lost his mom, Thalia lost her brother. Everyone she knows has lost at least one person in there life. and here she is standing on the bridge ready to jump, to cause more pain to all these people that have stuck by her through thick and thin. It might cure her pain, but it will cause them even more pain. She jumped down as fast as she could. Grabbing her school bag she ran. As fast as her legs could take her. Ripping the door open she slammed it, started the engine and drove. Past the forest. Past the school. Past Everwood. She didn't know where she was going, she just drove. All day. Ending up at Denver Hospital.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He was so traumatic after her death that I was so worried he wouldn't recover, they were very close, kinda like Davie and You."  
  
Thalia was sitting in Dr Brown's office, she felt a chill down her spine but continued listening to Andy. He was talking about Ephram, well he was comparing her situation with what Ephram had to go through, after his mother died. He must of got lost in his thoughts because he had been babbling on about almost every little detail that caused him emotionally pain. Thalia didn't mind, she liked hearing other peoples problems, made her feel like she's not the only one who wakes up every day wishing it'll all just subside, it made her feel better that someone else was going through the same stuff she was, not trying to sound conceited, but if she keeped that thought in her head she could get up and walk around like any normal person, just a little more smarter.  
  
"......Sometimes I worry about him because he carries around so much resentment. I try give him time but, I don't know what else to do, he only talks to me when he needs advice that no-one else can give him, he doesn't let me make up for my mistakes...I'm sorry this is your session not mine" Dr Brown said frowning.  
  
"It's alright, I think we can help each-other, your right about Ephram. He tries to hold in too much thats why he sometimes drags you under, and you lose patience with him, I have once or twice.....no offense Dr Brown but can we cut this session short, I'm not feeling too well?"  
  
Dr Brown got serious. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just a stomach ache or something, nothing overly dramatic" Thalia lied. Lately she felt a pain in her stomach that would come after every meal. She didn't want to make a big deal of it until she knew for sure what it was, it could just be a tummy bug. Dr Brown waited for Nina with her. He noticed she would blank out for a second and then start falling down slowly before she caught herself, like she was drunk. When Nina drove up and They all saud there goodbyes, Andy made a mental note to talk to Nina about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been exactly a year since Colin woke up. Nobody in Everwood seems phazed by today. Bright seemed a little unusually but that's only because today is his first real date with Thalia and he wanted to make it perfect.  
  
Still, it seems like she is the only one stuck in a dark hole. Like she's the only one feeling haunted. Her thoughts are full of strangers. She has never felt this way before. Not even when her pet fish died when she was 6 and she loved that fish more then she loved anyone on the face of the earth.  
  
It seemed she was getting better. She was glad Ephram was back in her life and glad Thalia was here in Everwood. Just knowing they both ahve been throughw hat she's going through and survived it. Brings hope to her world.  
  
I recently readded this story so please review. 


	18. Falling From Heights Unknown Part 1

Chapter 18  
  
Falling From Heights Unknown  
  
Summary- All her life she has learned to deal on her own, after moving to Everwood she openly takes on the struggles of life and gives others the courage to face there fears, with a little time she'll change the town forever just by learning how to survive in it.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It was a Friday night and Thalia invited Bright over to hang out. They had made out for few hours but that lip-lock thing was getting boring so they decided to watch a few movies. Bright insisted on Striptease, but the thought of seeing Demi Moores boobs grossed Thalia out so they agreed on Charlies Angels- Full Throttle. Bright gets to perve on "Four gorgeus women" and Thalia gets to watch them kick butt, not too mention the brilliant and irrestible performance by Matt LaBlanc and Luke Wilson, mega hotties.  
  
After Charlies Angels Bright and Thalia decided to do some homework. Well Bright didn't decide he was forced into it. Thalia was at her computer researcing on Bali and Bright was sitting on Thalias bed. He looked at his question sheet confused and then slumped against the bed post.  
  
"I hate homework," He ommited, Thalia turned her eyes from the computer onto Bright.  
  
"What's the problem?" She asked, Bright looked at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to sound stupid to her. But he really needed to finish this tonight if he wanted the weekend to just be Thalia and him.  
  
"I'm having trouble with my English assignment," He said moving closer to her. "I don't understand what "Write what you know" means"  
  
"Write what you know, it means to write what you have been through..like.....my grandfather was in WW2 right and he loves to read. So he decided to write his own story about his journey through WW2... you know so given the fact he actually experianced and fought in a war, he's writing about what he knows." She explained, in the easiast way possible.  
  
"I get it. So when Mr Lampshill says. Write what you know. In 60 sentences or less. He just means write a story about something you've lived through.?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Thanks Thalia," He said, kissing her quickly.  
  
Thalia nodded and wen't back to the computer. Bright watched her intently. He was thinking about what to write. He wasn't well known for being emotional and all. But there was one thing that he needed to clear of his chest and this assignment was gonna do that for him. He smiled mischieviously and sat back on Thalias bed.  
  
Focusing on the peice of paper in front of him, the last couple on months have been hard on him. But nothing shows on the outside. Brights to self- concious about what people will think if he suddenly turns into a whining basketcase.  
  
His dad and mom had enough on there plate and Amy was grieving on her own free will. There was no-one here who could help him, except for Thalia. He looked up at her again and saw her typing away. He smiled at the meer thought of her. His never had a girlfriend, and he has never met anyone like Thalia before. She was so different to other girls he had briefly dated. She was responsible and caring, charasmatic, essential, daring, spontanoes... Suddenly a chill ran down his spine. I think I'm falling in love with her. He looked over at her again and his thoughts were confirmed. He loved her. He loved Thalia Jones.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
ohhh this is so exciting Bright loves someone. Now don't worry next chapter Amy will finally choose between Tommy and Ephram. And they outcome will be not quite as you expected. Read and Review puhlease 


	19. Falling From Heights Unknown Part 2

Chapter 19  
  
Falling From Heights Unknown (Part 2)  
  
Summary- All her life she has learned to deal on her own, in Everwood she openly takes on the struggles of life and gives others the courage to face there fears, with a little time she'll change the town forever just by learning how to survive in it.  
  


* * *

  
Ephram stood up and stretched. The had just sat through another one of Mr Coppers History classes.  
  
"Was that a watse of time or what?" Ephram asked as they walked towards there lockers.  
  
"By God," Thalia agreed. "You know, I like the idea that were learning about the Titanic, but if I have to hear another one of his kiddy bedtime stories, I'm gonna have him commited."  
  
Ephram laughed. "Can we just commit him without the torture of another story. He'll thanks later."  
  
"So are you going to game tonight?" Thalia asked, as she opened up her locker and pushed her books in there.  
  
Ephram barely got a word in, before Bright snuck up behind Thalia, spun her around and kissed her. Ephram felt a twinge in his stomach when she kissed him back. But he dismissed it of as hungre pains.  
  
"I'm gonna go see where Amy is. Have fun. If you need oxygen. You know where to find me." Ephram said, leaving them in the hallway.  
  
.  
  


* * *

  
Amy had spent the last hour in different places both mentally and physically. She was sitting in the gym on the benches just thinking. Life in Everwood has been unbearable and all of her actions came with the most difficulest concequences. It seems that she was no longer angry and upset that Colin was dead, she was more angry and upset at herself for moving on. She knew if this feeling of emptiness would go away the old Amy would have resurfaced by now.  
  
In the beginning she wasn't as tramatized by Colin's death as she thought she would be. That's why she did those things, to punish herself for not being that way. She understands now, for so many months that Colin was in a coma she had taught herself to accept reality. Colin was either never caming back, or already dead. She knew that if he awoke she wouldn't need him as much as she did before.  
  
Now that Ephram was in her life. Back then, if Colin wasn't in the picture, Amy would have given Ephram anything and everything. But now, she had stronger feelings for Tommy. She still loved Ephram but not the way she loved Tommy. A feeling in side of her says Tommy needs her more then Ephram does. But then again, It's just a feeling.  
  
"Thinking about something important?" A familiar but foriegn voice asked. "Because, I can come back when you aren't concentrating hard on your shoes,".  
  
Amy laughed. They sat silently for a few minutes until Amy looked up at Tommy. He was looking much healthy then he did when he left. She stood up and moved closer to him. "Thalia told me your leaving," She stated in her most sensible tone.  
  
"I don't want to go, but there's nothing left for me in Everwood," He said honestly, "Except you. But your with Ephram now so...... I don't expect anything from you, Amy. I just hope your happy with him, I know you will be. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I couldn't watch you hurt like that, I know you need your family. I wish I had family like yours."  
  
"I wish you did too,"  
  
"I want you to know that if you ever need anything, someone to talk to, I don't know anything. You can call me up and I'll do my best to help you. There's no reason why we can't be friends."  
  
"You right, there is no reason why we can't be friends." She said smiling. Reaching out she pulled him into a hug. They stood like that for almost an hour. Not knowing there was a pair of eyes watching them. A smile creeped onto his face.  
  


* * *

  
Ephram ran into the library searcing for Thalia, as he presumed she was sitting at a table with Bright, he ran up to them interupting their conversation. He stood for aminite trying to catch his breath before he spoke.  
  
"Tommy's here, in the auditorium" He said calmly.  
  
"What does he want?" Bright asked defensively standing up.  
  
"He just wants..."  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Amy asked standing next to Ephram.  
  
"What's Tommy doing here" Bright asked, demanding an answer.  
  
Amy looked confused.  
  
"How do you know Tommy's here"  
  
"I saw you guys in the gym.. hugging" Ephram answered, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Oh, well, we were just saying goodbye, he's going back to Denver today."  
  
"Is he still here?" Thalia jumping up, Amy nodded startled, along with everyone else when Thalia grabbed her things and ran out of the library. All that was on her mind was going to see if Tommy was alright. Leaving Bright and Amy to continue there argument about Tommy. Ephram slipped away and wen't to go find Thalia. He looked in the cafetaria, back in the gym, on the oval, and finally in the car park. He saw Tommy sitting on his car and Thalia standing in front of him, they were talking silently. But loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Thalia asked, leaning on the car next to him.  
  
"I told her that there was nothing left for me here and that I should go and find something elsewhere." Tommy replied, looking at her with sympathietic eyes.  
  
"There is still something here. Just because you guys aren't going out, doesn't mean you can't be friends. You shouldn't run away from it, you should stay, you never know Ephram and Amy might not work out. I mean they have almost nothing in common, I don't know what Ephram sees in Amy and vice-versa."  
  
"I agree with you on that one. But it's Amy's life and I can't change her mind. Anyway, I have to go but I have your so I'll call you whenever I can." Tommy said, getting into his car. "I'm glad I met you Thalia, Bright's a lucky guy."  
  
Thalia smiled and watched Tommy drive away. Ephram walked towards her.  
  
"Nothing in common," He yelled, startling her. She turned around and looked at him curiously. "You don't know anything about Amy and me Thalia, you had no right to say those things you said."  
  
"Ephram.."  
  
"Don't Ephram me, I know more about Amy then Tommy will ever know. I was there when Colin died. I was there when her life fell apart. I was there, not him. And I've loved Amy for longer then he has. I deserve a chance to show her how much I do love her."  
  
"I know you do, I was just trying to make him feel better,"  
  
"Who gives a shit how he feels. He's the one who left her. He made a mistake. And I get my chance."  
  
"I"m sorry.."  
  
"You know as well as I do that sorry means nothing when someone you care about hurts you. I don't think we should be friends anymore."  
  
"What, Ephram your over-reacting"  
  
"I'm not over-reacting. I"m calm. I know what I'm doing. I know when I'm over-reacting. And right now, I'm not."  
  
Ephram walked back towards the school leaving Thalia horrified and heartbroken. 


	20. Disappear Like Vapour

Chapter 20  
  
Disappear Like Vapour  
  
Summary- All her life she has learned to deal on her own, in Everwood she openly takes on the struggles of life and gives others the courage to face there fears, with a little time she'll change the town forever just by learning how to survive in it.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It had been one month since Tommy left and one month since Ephram and Thalia stopped talking, if it hadn't been for Bright, Thalia's world would have crumbled by now. Thalia knew it was her fault, and nothing she did made it better. Ephram seemed to just not want to know her anymore, she had differiantly hit it where it hurts.  
  
She had tried every single day for the last two weeks to talk to him, but he would just glare at her, or get up and walk away. Bright and Amy felt the strain aswell. Bright stopped hanging out with Ephram and Amy stopped hanging out with Thalia. They would still secretly talk to each-other but Ephram had to be out of the room before he would let Thalia commit to the conversation.  
  
It was one of those days were it was relatively warm but with a hint of summer breeze. Dr Brown was helping Ephram wash his car, when Thalia walked out of their house and ran up to Andy.  
  
"Hey Thalia" Dr Brown said, unaware of the fuming tension on Ephrams face when he saw Thalia.  
  
"Hi Dr Brown, sorry to disturb you but there's a call for you from a Revron Hailworth, he says it's important and I think you should hurry cause when I left Delia was asking him why she should believe in god"  
  
Dr Brown laughed "Thanks Thalia, here could you help Ephram while I take the call"  
  
"I really should..." She began but Dr Brown was already gone. "Sure, ok.......so, uhh, what would you like me to do?" She asked Ephram uneasily, he just glared at her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm done"  
  
"Oh...ok, Listen Ephram...." Ephram turned on the hose so he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Ephram, I really need to talk to you.....Ephram..." Thalia was getting angry now, so she pulled the hose out of the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, turning round to face her.  
  
"I need to talk to you" She replied, walking up to him so there faces where inches apart.  
  
"Well. I don't want to talk to you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate you" He said harshly, instantly regretting it. Thalia felt crushed and broken and her body language showed it aswell. She looked down at her feet for a few minutes trying to find the words. After a few seconds she looked back up at Ephram, he was standing there tongue-tied aswell.  
  
"I hate myself too," She said quietly, knocking back tears she handed him the hose and walked towards her house. Ephram threw the hose on the ground and kicked the bucket. Looking up he saw Delia and Dr Brown who were both dumbfounded and shocked, which made things a whole lot worse.  
  
Thalia ran inside and straight up to her room. As soon as her head hi the pillow the tears started to fall., not hard weezy one's soft silent one's. The most heartbreaking tears of all. It felt like her heart was crying so hard that the only sound she could make was a soft murmur. She knew what she did was wrong, but she had no idea Ephram was listening and if she did, she might not have said it that way, she just could never imagine Ephram would hate her for it.  
  
She spent all night just lying in that spot crying. Even when Nina ordered chinese Thalia's favourite food,she didn't came out. She just shut down. Didn't move, didn't speak. Just sat still lying their, she wanted to disappear like vapour. All the time Ephrams harsh words digging into her, ripping through her mind and her heart. She drifted of into sleep, the words silently leaving her, like whispers inside her head.  
  
Because I hate you  
  
******************************************************* 


	21. Coming Clean

Chapter 21  
  
Burden Of Truth  
  
Summary- All her life she has learned to deal on her own, after moving to Everwood she openly takes on the struggles of life and gives others the courage to face there fears, with a little time she'll change the town forever just by learning how to survive in it.  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sunday afternoon came and Thalia decided to go over and visit (Ephram) and Delia. She rang the doorbell and was surprised to see Dr Brown at the door.  
  
"Hello Thalia, come in, I won't be here for long just came back to get my briefcase," He said, pointing towards his desk. "Ephram, Thalia's here"  
  
"I'm here to see Delia actually" Thalia corrected him. He raised his eyebrowns curiously but didn't have a chance to ask a question for Delia walked in and read his mind.  
  
"Ephram isn't talking to Thalia. Because he's mean and everybody I like he always pushers away" She said, smiling at both of them. Thalia could hear Ephram walking down the stairs. So she opted for a quick escape. After what he said to her a week ago she couldn't bear to see his face again. She didn't know why it hurt so much.  
  
"Hey everybody?" Ephram said, he paused when he saw Thalia. Both Delia and Dr Brown could feel the tension between them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.  
  
"She's here to see me, hands off or I'll kick you" Delia said, pulling Thalia into the lounge room.  
  
Ephram deliberatly sat in there aswell. Dr Brown decided to leave before he was sucked into the latest friend fight. Ephram sat on the couch staring at nothing and Delia and Thalia sat on either side of the cofee table. Delia looked at both Ephram and Thalia. She hated them fighting like this. It made her unhappy. So, she decided to do something about it.  
  
"Do you want to play SNAP?" Delia asked, Thalia nodded and smiled when she got Delia's point.  
  
"I'll go get the cards." She said getting up, gesturing towards Ephram,"Don't hurt her feelings."  
  
Ephram glared at her as she walked up stairs he caught Thalia's eye and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So, how are you today" Thalia asked, hoping small talk can lead to an apology. But Ephram just wen't to staring at nothign again. Ignoring her.  
  
"Look, Ephram" She began, getting up and sitting next to him, "I didn't come here to play SNAP with Delia, I'm not gonna say I didn't mean what I said cause I did. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there and if I knew it would hurt you this bad I wouldn't have said it. I would have keeped it to myself. Are you listening to me?"  
  
Ephram pretends his not by looking farther away from her but he really is and trying hard not to break down an apologise himself.  
  
"Of coarse your not. You Hate Me." Thalia remembered, how could she forget. Ephram looked at her, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He knew he was the cure and he wasn't about to let his bestest friend in the world slip away. Because he doesn't want to give in to his pride.  
  
"I don't hate you" Ephram said, quickly. Catching her attention."Your right. Amy and I don't belong we never did we just were attracted to each- other and I fell in love with her. After all she did to me and all that's happen it doesn't take a genius to see that maybe it's not a fairytale love. But now that Amy has finally seen me as more then a shoulder to cry on I wanna try and see if it will work and if it doesn't then I guess friends is as good as it gets."  
  
Thalia nodded understanding the whole deal for the first time.  
  
"Ok" She said breakign the silence. Ephram continued on  
  
"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I mean, I thought I did before I said it, but after I did all I wanted was my friend back and I don't care what you said or what you meant by it. Your opionative and I can't change that. You didn't know I was there. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you. In a friend way"  
  
Thalia smiled for the first time in ages. "Me too."  
  
Ephram pulled Thalia towards him and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that until Delia walked in. She looked at them curiously.  
  
"I knew leaving you here for five minutes would fix things up," She siad smiling, the both looked at each-other then at her."Uhh, I think we should stop saying things outloud,  
  
Ephram agreed with a nod of his head.  
  
"Now who wants to play SNAP" Delia asked holding up the cards.  
  
Ephram and Thalia groaned and sunk into the couch.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Read and please Review. 


End file.
